Naruto: The Corpse King
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone. However, during a beating he was saved by an ABNU & a deal with the Hokage changed his life from that moment forward. He will rise above all ninja with the help of his two nakama and his girlfriend. Multiple bashings, 3 OC's & Badass, Sadistic Naruto. I own nothing.
1. Naruto: The Beginning

Naruto: The Corpse King (Rewrite)

_Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto._

Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?

*To note, I don't own Naruto or any other materials made in this fanfiction, expect my own twisted imagination. If I did I'd be frickin' rich and have Sasuke and pinky killed in the beginning, just to sate my desires of them dying in the worst way, but would be too easy wouldn't it.

If all of you how the song and dance goes, then I do not need to explain about the date of October the 10th. Whether if you are new or old I'll explain anyways. The Kyuubi or the Nine-Tailed Fox was attacking the Leaf Village because of a genjutsu made by a man in his orange spiral mask. The fox was ripped out of Kushina when she just gave birth to Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina was weaker than normal because of both the hard labor of giving birth and having the nine-tails ripped out of her seal she had to stay at the safehouse. While the Fourth Hokage was battling the giant genjutsu-enraged fox, he realized he could not defeat a being as old as the Sage of Six Paths. He had to seal it within his newborn that wasn't even an hour old. He told his forces to hold off the Kyuubi while he went to get the seal method and his newborn son.

After arguing with his wife and finally win a fight for the first time, he took their son while Kushina was still in the safe house with fresh tears running down her face. He then perform the Dead Force Sealing Method. Death _(A/N. Call it what you will.)_ then came pushed his arm through Minato's stomach to grab ahold of the Kyuubi. This snapped the fox out of genjutsu-induced rage and caused him to relent which made Death's job much easier. As the Kyuubi was being pulled through Minato and into his son, he said 'I'm so sorry.' As the sealing was done, Minato was slowly faded away from this realm and into Death's stomach he said his last words to Naruto and Sarutobi who was there at the time. He said that Naruto was his and Kushina's son and that he was the Hokage again, along with the fact that Naruto is supposed to be treated like a hero. Kushina was still in the safe house but died because of the ROOT ninja sent to eliminate her by orders of Danzo and the Elders.

The meeting did not go as expected and they didn't follow Fourth's wish. Most of the council, which consisted of the civilian council, the Elders and half of the major clans of Konoha who either wanted the newborn to be killed, banished or made into a weapon for Konoha. The Third said a big, fat 'NO!' He then named the newborn Naruto Uzumaki and placed him inside the orphanage for a hope Naruto's life will be a good one.

After four years of being horrible treated at the hands of the staff at the orphanage he was tossed out on the street with the parting words of _"Never come back, Demon Brat."_ He had to live on the streets for two years, but was treated worse during that time period. He meet the rookie 9 during that time period, but it was a bittersweet meeting. The Hokage thought it would be good for Naruto to meet people his own age to play with, but Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke took an interest in beating him and degrading him whenever they could. He learn to ignore them quickly, and came to know Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji very well. He became friends with them, but would not interact with them in public for fear of their safety over his. He was not the brightest of light bulbs, he was damn sure he wasn't the dullest. He learned how to survive quickly, interact with those who were nice to him in private and made his home out of a hollowed out cave and used things that clans and some civilians threw away. He need supplies, but as fate would have it on his sixth birthday and that was the day most the population was most violent towards him and his supporters which would be the ramen people at the Ichiraku's. He went out and stalked as silently as he could for a malnourished six year old. He was just about finished collecting food that would last him several days, but as he was returning home he was seen and the couple of civilians that were chasing him grew into a full-sized mob and was cornered in an alleyway and there the beating started. Fists, kunai, swords, pieces of wood or any other materials that they could get their hands on, but it seems Luck has a plan for our dear Naruto-kun. Now, the story begins!

**Chapter 1) The Awakening**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was basically known as Naruto Uzumaki was once again running away from the mob to be the so-called heroes of Konoha by slaying the demon brat and avenging the Fourth and their loved ones. The poor child was all alone, he had ramen people and Sarutobi, but he lost his edge and spine over the years because of the wear and tear of the council which has now turned him jaded with everything that had to do with Naruto. His usual response to Naruto's questions about either his parents or why he was treated the way he was; 'Naruto it's okay. Just give the villagers a chance and they will come around. They are suffering from the attack and they don't mean it.' 'They were excellent ninja who died in the Kyuubi attack.' He was 4'6, very malnourished mentally, physically and spiritually. He was running from the crowd and he dropped his food spares in the getaway. He would have made it back to his hideout if it wasn't for the ABNU in the dog mask that forced him to take a dead end to avoid his lightning-covered fist.

He was covered in bruises, cut bleeding but slowly crusting over and scrapes and burns all over his body and he is only six years old and yet running at a speed that high genins and low chunins would turn green of envy.

"Alright Demon Brat, we let you stay in this village for too long and you have poisoned the minds of some of our villagers and even our Hokage into thinking you are just a child. But, that is just a load of bull, isn't that right Everyone!" One of the villagers yelled while kicking him. Twenty other civilian villagers and eight ninja being both chunins and jonin added into the mix, screaming and shouting nasty things that should have never been heard of by the ears of a child, especially at the tender age of six.

"Please I didn't do-" "Shut the hell up, Demon! You took my father and brother and you have the gall to f*cking lie to my face!" Screamed a woman who threw a bottle at him which hit Naruto at the side of his head. As he was fading into blissful unconsciousness, he saw was sure a tenshi (angel) with flaming red hair, black and red eyes and mad frown. She stalked towards the angry mob that was beating him and his last thoughts were that of, "At least I get to see an angel in this hellhole, before I finally die." With that he finally sunk into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

**(Naruto-kun's Mindscape)**

'_Where am I? It kind of looks like a sewer. (Naruto snorts) The teme villagers must a thrown me down here after they finished me off, but aren't I supposed to see either fiery flames or a pearly white gate with puffy clouds or something? Why the hell am I in a sewer if I'm dead?' __**'Come here.' **_A voice stated. _'Who's there?' __**'Come here.'**_ The voice stated again with a hint of annoyance. _'Might as well.'_ With that being said and done, Naruto strolled down the corridors of his mind, but with it being a sewer and all, he had to deal with murky water that stuck to his ankles. What Naruto didn't know was that all the murky water was all the tears that he had cried during his short life. After ten minutes of turning corners and walking down weary hallways he came across a cage made from thick golden bars that has a door with a paper with the kanji for seal on it.

'_**So, this is my jailor? You don't seem like much.'**__ 'What do you mean I don't seem like much? I'm not the one held back by a piece of paper with writing on it.' __**'I hate you so much, gaki.' **__'Love you too.'_ They stared at each other for a while until the silence began to start grating on the both of them so Kyuubi stated _**'So gaki, do you know who I am?' **__'Not really because I can't see you Mr. Voice-in-my-head.' _The voice came from a being that is 50 feet tall, had orange-red spiky fur, long bunny ears on top of his head and a muzzle filled with sharp teeth along with red eyes and a slit pupil. _**'So, I guess this is the part where you start screaming and crying that the big red fox is in front of you, huh?'**_However, Naruto did nothing of the sort, instead he did the exact opposite. He went in between the bars and started to pet the fur on his paws. To say that the Kyuubi was stumped was an understatement of the year.

He, the almighty Kyuubi was being petted like a common house pet was embarrassing yet strangely comforting sensation as he has never been petted before and he was at peace for the first time since he has been imprisoned.

_**'Gaki, why don't you fear me? Do you even know who I am?' **'Of course I know who you are. You are the person who comforted me and helped me during my beatings and you keep healing me as well. I think that gives me more than enough reason to pet you and even more to thank you.' _Now the Kyuubi was really stumped. A child no more than six, who has been malnourished in all aspects of life that would have broken a normal man, showed him love and kindness only the Sage of the Six Paths and his family showed him, before his first sealing in which he was showered with hatred of all types on all sides. _**'Gaki, why would you do such a thing?' **'Because its the right thing to do._' Naruto stated with extreme certainty, that reminded him of the Sage that he looked up to as a father. **_'Maybe he is the one my kind and I are looking for?'_**

**_'Gaki, I want to know you face to face also looking down at you is hurting my neck and also is disrespectful and I'm going to change into something more comfortable okay?' _**_'Alright, voice-san.' **'The name is Kurama by the way.' **_With that being said, Kurama changed from a 50 foot tall demon fox to a 6'1 young man wearing a black ABNU pants that is taped with white tape and wearing black ninja sandals, he also is wearing a red sleeveless battle shirt and black arm guards. He has nine flowing red-orange tails behind him and on top of his head was red-orange fox bunny-like ears that twitch randomly. In short he looked like a walking sex on legs to most women and some men.

_**'Alright gaki, what's your name?' **'My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Kurama-san.' **'Right back at ya Naruto; can you do me a small favor?' **'What would that be?' **'Can you change your mindscape? I don't feel that uncomfortable talking to you in the middle of a sewer.' **'Sure, but how do I do that?' **'It's your mind, imagine a place that is peaceful or comfortable to you.'**_

Naruto then imagined a forest with thick green leaves and bushy grass to lay on. Bunnies for Kurama to hunt as Naruto liked to think. A crystal clear lake and a giant pile of hay for Kurama if he wanted to lay on if he changed back to his fox form along with the fact that the sewer and the cage was gone and Kurama had a necklace with the kanji for seal on it. Overall, Kurama was close to tears because he was convinced that Naruto was the one that he and his family was looking for.

_**'Naruto you don't know how much all the things you have given me and this is only our fist encounter.' **'Not really, Kurama-san.' **'What do you mean?' **'It's our first of many encounters.' _Naruto then smiled that big infectious grin that Kurama just seemed too mirror. He thought that this kid would do a lot of things in the future that would help a lot of people.

_**'Okay Naruto, I'm going to-' **_Naruto was paying attention until he started to fade from his mindscape. He started to panic, but Kurama calmed him down stating that he was just waking up. He told him to open up a connection so that he could talk to him when he was awake. Naruto replied he would and bid Kurama farewell before fading completely.

**(Real world; Hospital room # 212)**

"Fuck you, you spineless coward! I will adopt him to protect him. Hatake-teme tries to kill him, to avenge his sensei, most of the civilian either attack him outright or belittle him or ignore him. Your ninja either ignore him or attack him as well! So yes, I am taking him away from this shithole to train him to be what his mother Kushina wanted for him. If she or Minato knew what was going on here, they would be throwing the worst shitstorm in this century! Scream Rize Yato. "You think I don't know that?! The villagers-" "Fuck the villagers, they don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve this." interrupted Rize, then she got an idea, she would let Naruto decide. "Fine Sarutobi, let Naruto decide. If he picks you he stays and I will continue protecting him until he is of age starting the academy without compliant. But, if Naruto picks me I take him away on a training trip to give him a childhood he deserves and training to protect himself away from these bastard villagers." "Deal, Naruto will pick me anyways, so you will just enforce your on position."

Naruto was beginning to wake up after setting up a connection with Kurama. He awoke to find himself in a hospital room with two people. One, was the man he _used_ to care for before he showed that he won't do anything to help his situation with the villagers. The other was a woman with the flowing red hair he saw before he was knocked out with that bottle. He sat up slowly alerting the two ninja to his presences. He surveyed his injuries; he has bandages wrapped around his arms, legs and torso along with the top of his forehead where the thrown bottle hit him.

"Naruto-kun, I have a deal for you, I know you are a tad upset about the villagers hurting you, but you have to be strong if you work hard they will realize their mistakes and respect you, okay? But, before we can get to that, _this woman_ and I have made a deal and you get to decide, but I already know who you are going to pick so she will explain the deal to you alright." "Hello Naruto-chan, this is probably the first time you have actually seen my face, but I am the wolf-masked ABNU that takes care of you and my name is Rize, Rize Yato. The deal that I made with the _Hokage_ is that you stay here in the village with me as your ABNU guard from the shadows and only allowed to interfere in case of life-threatening injuries until you start the academy. OR. Your come with me along outside the village to train with me as your sensei and become your mother if you trust me enough, but I will not make your decisions for you, either way I will stand by you."

With all being said, Rize stepped back and allowed Naruto the time he needed to make his life-changing decision. Naruto couldn't believe he actually had a choice for once in his life. A girl or woman with pretty red hair was giving him a choice. Stay in this hellhole with a man who couldn't even stand up to a couple of civilians and elders on a powertrip or have a chance to be free away from this hellhole for more than a couple years and become the son of a beautiful girl that is also very strong. Anyone in this kid's shoes would have made this decision without reviewing it, so Naruto made the choice then and there.

"I choose-"

**I'm done and stopping the rewrite here. I making a couple more changes to this story so it flows more easily and its not as choppy. Its my first story, cut a girl so slack will ya! Anyways heres the first rewrite. Onwards to the second chapter!**

**Laters Minna!**


	2. The Decision & Getting to know my Mom

Naruto: The Corpse King (Rewrite)

_Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto._

Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?

**(Flashback)**

_"Naruto-kun, I have a deal for you, I know you are a tad upset about the villagers hurting you, but you have to be strong if you work hard they will realize their mistakes and respect you, okay? But, before we can get to that, __this woman__ and I have made a deal and you get to decide, but I already know who you are going to pick so she will explain the deal to you alright." "Hello Naruto-chan, this is probably the first time you have actually seen my face, but I am the wolf-masked ABNU that takes care of you and my name is Rize, Rize Yato. The deal that I made with the __Hokage__ is that you stay here in the village with me as your ABNU guard from the shadows and only allowed to interfere in case of life-threatening injuries until you start the academy. OR. You come with me along outside the village to train with me as your sensei and become your mother if you trust me enough, but I will not make your decisions for you, either way I will stand by you."_

_With all being said, Rize stepped back and allowed Naruto the time he needed to make his life-changing decision. Naruto couldn't believe he actually had a choice for once in his life. A girl or woman with pretty red hair was giving him a choice. Stay in this hellhole with a man who couldn't even stand up to a couple of civilians and elders on a power trip or have a chance to be free away from this hellhole for more than a couple years and become the son of a beautiful girl that is also very strong. Anyone in this kid's shoes would have made this decision without reviewing it, so Naruto made the choice then and there._

_"I choose-"_

**(End of Flashback)**

"I choose Rize, Sarutobi-san." Naruto stated coldly. "But Naruto-kun, how will you be the Hokage and get the villagers to respect you if you are not here in Konoha_?" 'Baka. Trying to guilt him into staying in this hellhole as their stress reliever and punching bag. Have you fallen so far that you would allow the civilian council and the Elders to step all over you and to make your life easier, you turn a blind eye to his sufferings!'_ _'You actually think you of all people have the right to judge me over my decisions, one of the very few that I actually have say in! Screw you Old man, Screw you!'_

"How can I protect the _villagers_ and the village itself, if I can't even protect myself, Old man?" "Really does this mean you will give the villagers another chance?" _'F*ck no you stupid Old man!'_ "Old man, I will give the villagers one chance, but if they screw up that chance I have the right to defend myself and you can't say no. I refuse to be the punching bag and stress reliever anymore." "But-" "No buts Old man, my trust with you is very low right now, but if you let me go with Rize you gain some of the trust you lost from me." "Fine. You will stay with Rize-_san _ for six-" "Seven, Old man, seven." "But, why seven?"

"So when I come back to the village the pathetic council can't screw me over when I wish to take the graduation exam on the last day of the last year of the academy." "Naruto-kun, it needs to be six years or you will not go with Rize-san at all! The villagers need a chance to-"

Rize finally snaps at all the bullshit in the air and smacks Sarutobi so hard he falls onto the floor with a red imprint on the left side of his face. "WHAT THE F*** DOES THE VILLAGERS NEED A CHANCE SH*T! WHAT ABOUT NARUTO! He's only F**KING six and he has experienced things that would make most ABNU snap and go insane! Do you even read his medical files because he has two rooms filled with cabinets stuffed with all the injuries he has taken from his beating here? He has his own doctors and room designed for him for those who actually give a sh*t about him. He has suffered too much for a six year old and has started ever since he was born. I will take him away from this sh*thole to train him and the only one in this village who can match me is you, _Hokage-sama_ and that is with my limiters. I guarantee I will take them off first thing if you think of making him stay here against his will." Rize finished with her bloodline of her eye turning red and her scalar turning black halfway through her rant. Her teeth sharpened to black fangs drenched with poisonous saliva forming a sneer of demonic goddess. "Is that your final words on the matter?" "You bet your ass it is." Rize stated going into her fighting stance. Sarutobi stares at the both of them straight through the eyes. It was clear that they were not going to change their minds so finally after ten minutes of an intense silence, he concedes.

"Fine." "Huh?" Naruto and Rize asked. "I said fine, Rize you can take him away from Konoha for seven years, but you need to write me about his progress and Naruto, I'm sorry about before its just-" "It's okay, Old man." Naruto interrupted with a smile. "But, I have a question Sir. Why did you fight me about this matter about Naruto-kun?" "I fought you to make sure about your intentions, I have too many close calls with Naruto and I'm making other ones. I know you don't believe me because of my past behavior concerning him, but I need to think. What would the villagers think if I put a _known_ security detail with Naruto-kun? They would have run me out of office and Naruto would have even less protection than usual."

"That's true, but I thought you didn't care. Whenever I brought the matter up you would have this jaded look in your eye." "For the time being when Naruto was younger, the attacks on him were more prominent and I was jaded on Naruto's wellbeing. It was when the beating at four was worse than the others that I finally snapped out of it. I have been looking for a caretaker ever since then while keep up my jaded façade." "That explains everything. Thank you very much and I am sorry of my past treatment of you as well." "It is fine. You have proven you are more than capable to take care of Naruto-kun." "Thank you, Sir." "No thank you, I have been the jaded senile old grandfather who watches over the village for too long. I am the God of Shinobi, dammit, I should act like it and the first order of business is getting my damn power back from the council."

"Hello? Six year old waiting to leave the evil hospital!" "Don't you think you should rest first, Naruto-chan?" "No, because the food stinks and I want to eat, though." Naruto finished with a whine and a puppy pout. 'Kawai!' Rize thought. 'That should be an S ranked kinjutsu.' Sarutobi thought. "Okay, Naruto-chan do you want to go to the Ramen Place?" question Rize. "Yes! Please, please can we go Old man?!" "Sure Naruto-kun." "Yay!"

**(Fast-forward: The Ramen Stand)**

'Damn! He can eat this much?! He reminds me of myself when I used to stuff myself with dango, pizza and burgers after a hard training session. Oh well, I have a reason to cook a lot more than usual. So sweet.' Naruto is just scarfing down his twelfth bowl of miso ramen, while Rize has eaten five chicken ramen bowls and the Sandiame has eaten two beef ramen bowls.

"Okay Naruto-chan, are you finished yet?" "Yes, I am Rize-san." "Alright then, let us get you some clothes." "But, Rize-san the villagers don't like me remember, they'll kick me out." "No they won't Naruto-kun, I will be there with you along with Rize-san to make sure the civilians don't screw you over. Think of it as a start of apologizing for your childhood." "Aright you sure, Old Man/Sir?" "Yes, I am sure. Let's go."

After paying for their meals and saying their goodbyes, they went to a weapon shop that Sarutobi could trust and would soon become famous for starting a legend that would be told many years from now.

**(The Black Fang)**

"Okay Naruto-kun, this is a weapon shop that is run by a retired Nin who is a good friend of mine so allow me to introduce you to Jack." "So you must be the famous Naruto Uzumaki that I keep hearing about from the Old man." "You call him Old man, too?" Jack snorts and said to Sarutobi."You allow him to call you Old man? I like this kid already." "Okay Naruto-kun, Rize-san will help you pick out any type of clothes that you want." "Alright Naruto-chan, let's go and find something you'll like."

After a couple of hours, Naruto got 500 kunais and 350 shuriken, along with ten pairs of black abnu pants, four sets of Shinobi sandals, three pairs of black gloves with chakra plates, four different types of shirts, five jackets of various lengths and designs and a set of sealing paper, ink and a couple books on sealing itself. All in all Naruto looks ready to kick ass. After paying the nice man and they left the store to reach the north gate leading out of Konoha.

**(Konoha's North Gate)**

"Goodbye Old man, I'll write you as soon as I am able to, okay?" "Of course Naruto-kun, Rize-san make sure he's safe, that's an order." "Of course Sir. I would do that even if it wasn't an order, plus I will make sure he is ready to take your hat away from you for when it's time to retire." "I will trust your word on that." "Come Rize-san we need to go, the sun going down." "Coming Naruto-chan, we will see you seven years and I will send a messenger that will bring the letters of both of us." "I expect letters every couple of months alright?" "That will be acceptable." "Bye Old man, I will come back as strong as you and I'll be waiting for my hat." "I count it Naruto-kun, but I won't go down without a fight." "Hai Old man."

He watched them leave with a small smile and a single tear sliding down his aged face. As he flashed to his office in the Tower to deal with the sh*tty paperwork, he whispered the phrase, 'Be Safe' and the wind carried it to them.

**(Hot Springs Village)**

After traveling for a couple days, the couple arrived at the front gates of the village. As they were traveling they began to talk to each other about their experiences; Rize with her stories as an ABNU and Naruto with his few but memorable happy memories in Konoha over a campfire when they had to stop for a break.

"Alright Naruto-chan, we arrived at one of the first of many villages you will come to enjoy, this is the Hot Springs Village, as you can tell by all the Hot Springs surrounding us." "Yeah, but did this used to be a ninja village?" "Yes it was a ninja village, but I guess they got tired of all the fighting and they decided to become a tourist attraction." "Oh." "Anyways Naruto-chan, we are here to learn chakra control. This will be very tough because you have a lot of chakra and lots of chakra does not conclude a good Shinobi, okay?" "Hai, Rize-san." "You know, you don't have to keep calling me Rize-san." "Then what should I call you, then?" "Whatever you wish to call me." Naruto gets a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Okay, can I call you Kaa-chan, because you done a lot for me and I know what you do when the beatings get too much for me during my birthdays. You stay in my bed and stay until bright morning to keep the nightmares away. But, I can understand if you don't want me too." Naruto finished with a dark shadow on top of him. 'When I come back to the village, I am torturing a lot of villagers and Hatake for what they have done to this boy.' Rize thought with finality. **(Back in Konoha, many villagers sneezed and shivered with a sense of foreboding along with a pathetic virgin cyclops.)**

"Of course you can Naruto-chan, from now on I'm your Kaa-chan and you are my sochi. Let's get to training tomorrow and just because you are my sochi doesn't mean I will go easy on you. For now let's get checked in at a hotel and sleep today." "Hai, Kaa-chan."

So at the end, Rize and Naruto check in at the hotel and for only a couple times in his life Naruto fell asleep with no nightmares and was smiling within the arms of his new Kaa-chan.

**2****nd**** rewrite done! **

**Laters Minna!**


	3. Unlocking chakra & Getting my power back

_Naruto: The Corpse King (Rewrite)_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto._

_Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?_

"Alright Naruto-chan, we are going begin your training."

"I'm ready Kaa-chan."

"Okay then, let's start with chakra. You know about chakra right?"

"Hai, I know about it, but I don't know how to unlock it. The stupid instructors would kick me out for the important lessons, because they don't want their stress reliever to get stronger."

"Don't worry about Naruto-chan, I'll teach you how to unlock it and control it. You will be one of the most popular ninjas on the battlefield."

"Thank you, Kaa-chan."

"Okay now I'll show you the training ground where I will help you unlock your chakra."

Heading to one of the private training grounds, the two arrive on a scene of a cleaned training ground. Rize takes Naruto on a tour through the grounds and explains the different natures of chakras; fire, water, wind, earth and lightening.

The sun for fire

The lake and moisture in the air for water

The air for wind

The ground for earth

The storms for lightening

She takes him to the grassland inside the training field to mediate on how to unlock it. As she sits down crosslegged, she invites Naruto to do the same. She tells him to close his and Rize leads him through the process of awakening his chakra and as he is getting closer to unlocking it, he get covered in a bright blue glow that is both warm and welcoming. The bright blue glow gets brighter when he thinks of his precious ones and it finally unlocks.

When he wakes up from his meditative trance, he was overcome with joy.

"I did it, I did it Kaa-chan! I unlocked my chakra!"

"No kidding Naruto-chan, I am so proud of you!"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that if my parents were still alive would they be proud of me?"

"Of course they would! That and they would be honored to have a strong young man like you as their son."

"Okay Kaa-chan, but when will you tell me about my parents?"

"I'll tell you on your 8th birthday and before you interrupt it is to make sure the emotional strain doesn't affect your mindset, okay?"

"Okay. I just really want to know, I don't want to believe the villagers were right about my parents being a whore and a runaway. I don't want to believe that."

"Who told you that?!"

"An ABNU with silver hair and a dog mask. Why?"

'I'm so killing Hatake, when I come back after I tear his nuts off painfully.'

**(Back in Konoha)**

A certain one-eyed pervert sneezed all over his Icha Icha book, then cries in horror at the state of his book and mask covered in snot. (**Reap what you sow, you bastard.**)

**(Back on the training field)**

"Why do I feel like one of my many tormentors got their just desserts?"

"I don't know Naruto-chan. Maybe this is Kami's way of saying sorry for all the crap you have to put up with because of fate."

**(Back in Konoha)**

"All the fate-loving Hyuugas sneezed violently, expect for Hinata."

**(Back on the training field)**

"Alright Naruto-chan, I will not teach you the basics of chakra control; the first one is tree-walking. This is different than tree-climbing and because with tree-climbing you use your hands and with tree-walking you only use your legs. Now, because of your high reverses, let's start off slow. Remember, too little you won't stick to the tree, too much you will blast off the tree."

"Hai Kaa-chan."

Naruto then finds a tree and begins to slowly test footsteps going up and seeing how much is needed. (While this is happening, let us see how are favorite council members are doing since Naruto left. Stupid civilian and elders)

**(Back in Konoha, Council meeting room)**

In the council room, there were the rich civilians and the ninja clans, Elders and the Hokage. The clans that hated Naruto were the Hyuuga, besides the Hinata and the branch members minus Neji, the Inuzuka and the Uchihas, besides Itachi and Mikoto. The clans like him are the Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yakama minus Ino. The room itself is with vague lighting; the Shinobi are on the left side of the room, the civilians are on the right side, the Elders are in the front and the Hokage is the back having full view of everyone in the room.

"Alright, is everyone here?"

"Yes, everyone is here Hokage-sama. What is this meeting about?" asked one of the more tolerable civilian council members

"Ah, yes of course. This meeting is about Naruto and how he has been missing for a couple of days."

"I don't see how that's a problem, Hokage-sama. The Demon Brat is gone, we should celebrate! Maybe it died in a hole where I'm sure its parents died as well. Too kind for the Demon, but I'll t-" The idiotic civilian could not finish that sentence because his head was not attached to his body, thanks to the Hokage throwing a kunai at his throat making him died instantly because it severed his spine.

"Hokage-sama, what was that for?!" Screamed the evil pink banshee

"I did it because he broke my law, concerning Naruto Uzumaki. Also, you seem to have reading too much into your positions. Such as the academy for one and all the shops that seem to refuse certain people. To add on, there seems to be a certain amount of money missing from the treasury used to fund a certain organization. Danzo, you seem to know what goes on around the civilian population and when I told you to disband your ROOT program, you did, Right?" Stated Sarutobi, with a dare to Danzo stating, 'I know what you did, you lie and I will kill you myself.'

"Anyways, I'll get to that later. Danzo, you will meet me in my office to discuss your hidden ROOT Shinobi program, later after the meeting. Anyways, I'm taking my power back, I have been too damn laidback on the situation on this village, but that is going to change starting with the academy, where the result of the genin are so pitiful, that it makes us look like a joke! I know what the civilian side is going to say, but let me explain to you. Would you rather see your child become a ninja and then in a few months you would either have to bury them or worse never see them again. Could you live with yourself that you basically send your flesh and blood to a slaughterhouse because you filled their heads with tales of fairy tales instead of reality? Can any of you?"

No one said anything, they all knew he was right and even Danzo knew to keep his mouth shut. It was sad, very sad business that ninjas go through just to have a place to lay their own head back at home.

"Moving forward with the meeting, we can discuss the change of Konoha for the better like adults or I take this into my own hands and make you sit in a corner like children. Don't think that because I'm old, I won't kick all your asses seventy-seven ways to Sunday. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Everyone replied, most with reluctance.

After giving the Council the ass-kicking they needed to be put back in their place as well as shutting down many civilian and shinobi stores that had Naruto haters, we find the Sarutobi, sitting in his chair smoking his pipe and surprisingly not doing any paperwork. He found out that most of the paperwork was the civilians and Danzo's doing. He tore them new assholes for that one.

He also gave Danzo, an asschewing; that I will show in full in the next chapter.

All he had to do now was a couple papers that were actually about the village and not villager complaints. Now he looks out the window waiting for Naruto and Rize's letters to arrive.

**Done. Finally, making rewrites is not the same as it used to be.**

**Onwards, my beloved readers and followers, to the next chapter!**


	4. Kohona's Asschewing & 1st Letter

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However at the age of four during a beating that would have taken his life if a women who was walking by decided to take him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council Elder bashing. Naruhina Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers lets get on with the story shall we? **

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction.)**

_Flashback:_

**(Konoha; Council Room)**

"Alright, you bastards. This council has become so damn lax and arrogant that you think you can push and shove me around. You fuckers need to be put in your places."

"Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama? Whatever we have done in this room as always be for the good of Konoha?"

"HORSESHIT!"

"What you ever done in this room, has only to increase your own standings and wallets."

"When I first got this job, I thought leading this village would be one of the biggest honors of my life. I have had nothing, but shit from the civilian council who just want to increase your own standings, by sending your own children through the ninja program. When the program proved to be too hard for your children you come and bitch and moan about until you get your way. However, I accepted your request because of the KA incident, so I didn't question it. It has been six years later. The academy is going back to its normal teachings. "

"But Hokage-sama, please be reasonable. "

"I have been reasonable, but I have been reasonable to the wrong people. By being reasonable with you people, has ruined too many lives. All because you think that a boy who is not even nine, is one of the world's most dangerous demons. If a young child is considered a demon for doing nothing, but pranks; then what the hell are we. Those that see said boy get hurt or mobbed and do nothing. Those that kick the boy out of their stores just to buy food. Those who torment him just on the sole accusation that he has a demon sealed inside him."

"Hokage-sama, please you have to believe us. The boy is a demon, he-"

"He has done what. What to prove he is a demon as you so claim him to be. Has he hurt anyone?"

"Well no." One of the tolerable civilian council members replied

"Has he stolen from anyone?"

"No." One of the elders replied

"Has he actually killed or hurt anyone that actually beat, insulted, or spat on him?"

"No." Shibi replied

"Then what the hell convinced you all that Naruto was a demon, in the first place?"

"Because the Fourth Hokage, sealed the demon inside of him, so we have to kill it to finish his work of killing the demon." One of the more hated civilian council members replied.

"For thoses who agree with the civilian council member, say Aye." Sarutobi stated with no emotion.

_**"Aye"**_ All the civilian council members, Elders and Inuzuka, Uchiha, &amp; the Hyuuga Clan heads.

"ABNU!" Sarutobi shouted in rage, along with a huge release of chakra and Killing Intent.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" A squad of ABNU answered tonelessly.

"Take all of them except Danzo, who said 'Aye' to Ibiki and Anko to _play_."

"Hai."

The ABNU then flashed behind all the accused and then disappeared to the T&amp;I department before they could even scream. Sarutobi, then dismissed the rest of them and call Danzo to his office in one hour. Also telling him that he should he try to run, he will be killed effective immediately. Danzo slowly nodded that he understood and left the building with his tail between his legs.

After dealing with the civilian council, elders, and the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan heads, along with shutting down many stores that were selling bad materials to potential and normal ninjas, selling rotten materials and food to Naruto and denying access him to their stores and restaurants.

_***Lets' get to Danzo's asschewing***_

**(Hokage Tower, Sarutobi's Office)**

"Alright Danzo, we have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

"What would we have to discuss, Hiruzen?"

"Oh you know. Your hidden ROOT program."

"I don't know wh-"

"I'm sure you do know what I am talking about. I'm old Danzo, not stupid."

"Okay, how do you prove these accusations with proof?"

Sarutobi then leans back in his chair and pull out a Ne blank mask from his drawer from his desk and shows basically no emotion except a small pitch of pity.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? I'm very disappointed with Danzo. ABNU leave us."

Four shadows leave the room from the walls and Sarutobi stands up, moves around his desk from behind Danzo and stabs the the Ne nin on the ceiling with a kunai in his sleeve. He looks at the poor bastard in slight pity, then moves back to his spot.

"Danzo, you know I could kill you right this instant and no one would give a damn. But, I won't do that since that would too nice of a punishment for you. I have been the whipped grandfather who looks over the village for too long, I will reign over this village like I did when it was the third ninja war. Since I know you did not disband your ROOT nin program like I told you, they will be engrained into the main ninja program. Second, you will be **_my_** assistant, you will do all the paperwork that is needed to be done to keep the village up and running since you keep spouting that all the things you are doing for the good of village anyways."

"Hiru-"

"No first name bases, you lost that privilege when you and my old teammates went behind my back to give yourself more power."

"Hokage-sama, please have mercy."

"Sorry all out of mercy. I almost forgot you will also have your chakra sealed off so can focus more on doing paperwork." Sarutobi stated with an _innocent _smile

"But what about the council meetings?"

"Hmm, and I thought you were the Rookie of the Year during out genin years. You are not going to be in any council meetings from this moment forward."

"Huh?"

"Danzo, you are now dismissed. ABNU, please take Danzo to the T &amp; I department to get his chakra and a couple of limb removals to make him a couple kilo lighter."

"Hai."

They flashed Danzo away before the reality of what just happened hit full force and Sarutobi just sighs and pulls out his pipe, lights it and breathes out a couple puffs and states, "Damn, I haven't felt this content in a long time."After a moment of silence there was a knock on the door and he responds "Come in."

**(Present)**

"Hokage-sama, you received a letter from Riza about her mission with Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you, Bear-san you are dismissed."

"Hai, have a good day, Hokage-sama"

_(Letter)_

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_Naruto is doing very well and is also sleeping and eating very well. He knows chakra control of tree walking and we are working on water walking as well. _

_He also a very bright student and he is a quick learner. It seems he was sabotaged during his short time in the academy. An example of this would be that he knows what _

_chakra is, but doesn't know the concept behind it. Can I ask of you to please check and update the academy? Moving forward, everything doing just fine on our end and what_

_ I am going to teaching him next his nature affinities and taijutsu. I will be sending you letters throughout the months he is with me and we are going to be traveling around _

_elemental nations. _

_P.S. He also much more aware and sensible to negative emotions, so I am going to be training him in emotion control, so doesn't lash out at anyone who says anything he _

_doesn't like. Plus, after this letter is Naruto-kuns'._

_Riza Yato._

_Hi Hokage-jiji,_

_I'm doing fine and just got Riza-chan as my Kaa-chan. I'm so happy! I've learned a lot of new things from her like tree-walking and water walking. I also tried many new _

_things and restaurants that I never heard before. Can you tell the Ramen chef and Ayame-neechan that I'm sorry for leaving and also Iruka-sensei since he is the only one _

_that actually tried to teach me. Anyways, have a nice day, Jiji._

_P.S. Will you treat me and my new Kaa-chan to ramen when we come back?_

_Naruto Yato Uzumaki._

_(End of Letter)_

"Only Naruto, would want free ramen as soon as he steps into the village. Of course Naruto-kun, and I think you will be surprised when you return to Konoha."

Sarutobi then writes a letter back to them about what happened with Danzo and the council. The changes that will be made in the Academy and certain restaurants that didn't allow him entrance, and so on. Also replying yes, to Naruto's question about free ramen. I can wait for the seven years are over for you to return to Konoha also some training ideas and scrolls.

_"I can't wait for these seven years to be over, I missed the chaos that orange ball of sunshine used to do basically everyday to keep everyone on their toes nowadays."_

**I'm stopping here. Why, cuz' I feel like it and I'm so sorry about the delay, I was buried in homework and I was slapped hard in the face was a bad cold, that I could even type. I feel much better though, so I want give you more chapters. Again sorry, thank you for your reviews and follows. Except you Larry, you massive asshole. Screw off! **

**Later, Minna!**


	5. Naruto's Back!

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However at the age of four during a beating that would have taken his life if a women who was walking by decided to take him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council Elder bashing. Naruhina Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers lets get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction.)**

"Hey, sochi-kun are you ready to take the nations by storm?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's get going then."

_Naruto has grown up from the six-year malnourished child, Riza whisked away from Konoha seven years ago. Naruto-kun is now thirteen years going on to fourteen and has a lean swimmers' body from an intense training schedule from Rize. He has received and written letters to the Hokage and has mastered the all the scrolls that were given to him by the man he now considers as a grandfather. He is now wearing a black trench coat, with a blood red wife beater under it, tucked into shinobi pants at is held with a belt with the leaf sigma on it. His pants are taped at the ankles and wears black ninja sandals with a kunai holder on his right side. He also has a sword, with a green and black helt fitted behind him. All and all he looks badass._

"Come on, Naru-chan! We need to flash over to the gates before you can flash to the Kage's office to give him a heart attack, okay?"

"Yes, Kaa-chan."

(Naruto's Training Schedule over the past seven years.)

Year # 1:

_In-depth explanation of chakra_

_Chakra control of tree-walking and water walking_

_Explanation__ of elements_

Year # 2:

_Learning the elements of Fire_

_Learning the elements of Earth_

_Learning of Birth Parents_

Year # 3:

_Learning of Unlocking Sword_

_Learning the elements of Wind_

_Learning intermediate control of chakra_

Year # 4:

_Learning of a weapon Kurama gave him_

_Learning and mastering intermediate Wind &amp; Fire techniques_

Year # 5:

_Learning and mastering intermediate Earth techniques_

_Learning and completing sword training and techniques_

_Learning advanced chakra control _

Year # 6:

_Learning parents' justus _

_Inheriting Rize's bloodline*_

_Mastering sword training, techniques, his unlocked sword_

_Mastering parent's justus_

Year # 7:

_Mastering Rize's bloodline*_

_Mastering advanced Wind techniques_

_Mastering advanced Fire techniques_

_Mastering advanced Earth techniques_

_Mastering of Kurama's weapon_

(Back to the present)

"Kaa-chan, let's flash over to the gates. I want to meet the gate guards again."

"Hai sochi!"

So the two ninjas, flash over to the gates.

**(Konoha)**

"God, I'm bored."

"Shut it, you know we were assigned gate duty for a reason."

"Excuse me for wanting to kill that damn cat."

"Hell, I don't mind you trying to kill the damn thing, I bet the Hokage was sorry when he had made to make us do gate duty for a year as compensation, besides you broke its leg, that means it can't run away anymore. Also, the Hokage gave you a discreet raise in your paycheck remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's true. But, I wish it wasn't so boring you know."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe something exciting will happen."

"I don't thi-"

Riza and Naruto then flash in front of the two eternal gate chunin.

"What the hell?!"

"Who are you and what are your reasons for being here" Stated one of the two eternal gate chunin as they both get into a fighting stance.

"Aw, Kotetsu. Izumo. You don't recognize me?"

"No, who are you again?" Kotetsu asked.

"Dumbass, it's Naruto! Remember!" Izumo responded.

"Naruto! Is it really you!"

"Yes, it seems that Izumo is still the smart one."

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"Not really."

"No one asked you Rize."

"True, but we need to get going, ya know! I wanna see Naruto scare the Hokage out of his wits."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We will catch up later, I need to meet with the Old man."

"Alright, nice seeing ya!"

"Bye!"

As Naruto and Rize wave good day to the chunin gate keepers, they walk towards the tower, and after a short ten minutes they make it. However, they run into something unsavory at said tower. A certain pink-eyed teme cyclops wanting to meet with the Hokage and another unfortunate thing happen, he recognized Naruto.

"So Demon-brat, you return to-"

He was silenced by a heavy slap from Rize.

"Shut the f*ck up Hatake. Your sensei would be very disappointed with you and yet you still spit on him. I bet my bottom dollar as soon as you know who his father is you want to be all buddies with him. Well f*ck off! I won't allow you to hurt my son!"

"You adopted the demon!?"

"One, shut up about the demon sh*t. He has not, is not and never will be the demon you so claim him to be unless on the battlefield. Now, get the hell out of my way, you pitiful excuse for a human being."

"Hmph, at least I am human."

"I don't care, don't you have somewhere to sulk and get off on the dead Uchihas?"

"The Uchihas are great clan!"

"The Uchihas were a clan! They were a bunch of wimps, except of Mikato, Shushi and Itachi!"

"Don't you dare-"

"I dare say whatever the f*ck I want! Get the hell out of my way! I have a meeting with the Hokage with Naruto-sochi!"

"I will kill him to release you from his taint then you will understand."

"You try anything I will use my bloodline* to tear you to pieces and give you to Cromwell*! Leave!"

Hatake, being the little bitch he is, ran away with his tail between his legs.

"You were you really going to feed him to Cromwell?"

"Yep!"

"Isn't that a bit cruel? To Cromwell?"

"Not sorry?"

"Nope!"

"Come on, we need to speak to the Hokage."

"Kay!"

Naruto and Rize then ignore the pissing secretary with pink hair and reach the Old man's office. Naruto, in a stroke of brilliance kicks down the door to his office, giving the poor old man a heart attack. Naruto and Rize then walk in, and Naruto says;

"Hey, Old man. Did you miss me?"

**Ending it! Right here. So sorry it took me so long. Curse you shopping mall for taking me forever to find a dress. I hate shopping for clothes that are formal, too much time so many people window shopping. Tiny rant over! If I miss spell something tell me, please, no rants or haters! Anyways, Rize's bloodline is from Tokyo Ghoul, and her name can put in both Rize and Riza as she doesn't care and so do I. Cromwell, is her hellhound. Basically took the idea from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate of Alucard's black dog Baskerville. Now, no complaining that I took something from someone without giving credit. Alright, now it's finally done, next chapter! Naruto's return &amp; the academy! Alright!**

**Laters Minna!**


	6. The Academy & New Friends

Naruto: The Corpse King

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroy that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction)**

_Naruto and Rize then ignore the pissing secretary with pink hair and reach the Old man's office. Naruto, in a stroke of brilliance kicks down the door to his office, giving the poor old man a heart attack. Naruto and Rize then walk in, and Naruto says;_

"_Hey, Old man. Did you miss me?"_

**(Present)**

"Naruto!"

"Yep, Old man it's me!"

"When did you first arrive? I would have thought you would have announced your presence to the entire populace of Konoha, then be lead on a street chase around the entire village."

"I would have when I was younger, but now I don't feel like it."

"You actually calmed down?"

"Yeah, I have. My mom had a hand with that."

"Anyways, as we were walking in we met a certain cyclops."

"He didn't try anything. Just a couple of weak taunts, but nothing Naruto and I couldn't handle."

"That's great Naruto."

"Also, I adopted Naruto and not on a whim either. So can you make it official?"

"Of course, I just need to do the paperwork so the civilian council has no say."

"Awesome thanks Ji-chan."

"No problem, Naruto-kun. Consider it part of the compensation for your spoiled childhood."

"It's alright, Ji-chan. I want to be a ninja so can you sign me up for the academy."

"I had a feeling you want too, so I did that already. You can come to the academy building tomorrow at 8 A.M."

"Awesome thanks, Ji-chan. Also, why don't you shadow clones for your paperwork?"

"THAT'S THE SECRET! Damnit! That's how you got so much free time, Minato! You better hope I don't or shove my staff so far up your ass you'll be tasting wood for years" *****

Sarutobi then walks over to the wall to look at the pictures of all the past Hokages and glares at the last one with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You better hope I don't die soon."

The fourth's smile grew even larger.

Sarutobi then hit his face on the wall with the four faces while yelling, 'Stupid, stupid!'

"Ji-chan?"

"Hokage-sama, are you okay? You've been hitting your head on the wall for over ten minutes."

"I'm fine. Screw paperwork! I'm taking the rest of the day off and I'm in the mood for ramen."

"Yay! Let's go Ji-chan, Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled smashing through the window.

"He never got over his obsession over ramen, hasn't he?"

"Nope Hokage-sama, he has not. He got me wrapped up into the habit as well."

After spending time and reminiscing moments on the seven year trip with Rize to Sarutobi and the Ayame and the Old chef, the mother and son return to their new house, which is on the outskirts of Konoha. The house was more like a manor then a house and with a grand entrance with 10 spikes on each side lining up the entrance of the manor outside.

"Naruto-kun, this is my house."

"This is your house?! It is more like a manor then a house!"

"I know. I inherited from my parents after they died."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, enough sad talk. Its late and I want to show you your bedroom or do you want the tour of the house first?"

"I'll take my bedroom, first. I'll take the tour when I wake up tomorrow when I come back from the academy."

"Cool choice, Naruto-chan. Alright, I'll show you to your bedroom."

Naruto's bedroom is room that she had Walter renovate to his personality, the walls were a royal blue hinting on violet and the carpet was black and fuzzy to the touch. He had a king sized bed with a forest green bedspread and blue covers. He had a bookshelf of all his favorite books he read over the years. He had a dresser and a bedside table with a red wooden finish. *****

And so, Naruto and Rize went to bed and slept well until morning. They went through their morning routines and walked to the Academy.

**(8 A.M, the Academy)**

"Naruto-kun, we are here!"

"This is the academy? Doesn't look like much, Kaa-chan."

"I know. The sh*tty civilian council made the academy easier so that their children can pass anyways, but the Hokage raised back to its original standards, so it will be more interesting. Hopefully, the lectures will be kept to original standards. If they still do civilian crap please tell me, lectures mean sh*t in the world of ninjas, alright.

"Hai Kaa-chan, laters!"

"Laters, sochi!"

Naruto then entered the Academy with all the rookie 9 and all the other extras that won't pass. He follows the crowd and enters a classroom, where there was all the rookie 9 sitting in their seats.

Shikamaru and Choji sitting together, napping and snacking in said order.

The emo Sasuke in the corner by the window.

Shino in the back row observing everyone.

Hinata sitting in the second to last row waiting for the day to start.

Kiba and Akamaru sitting in the second to first row planning to get Hinata to be his 'bitch'.*****

Sakura and Ino are fighting over the seat next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun' **(A/N. It burned writing that.)**

Naruto was annoyed by their bickering, but decided to ignore them, but unfortunately for our dear Naru-chan, fate still has a bone to pick with him.

"Naruto-Baka?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sakura screamed at him with her evil banshee wail.

"Yeah baka! This is for people who went through the academy, not a dead last loser like you!" Ino yelled, hoping to win points with her crush.

"What's with the outfit? Trying to cop-"

"Alright, pinky I'm going to stop you right there. I have no intention of copying your precious emo-kun. This is an outfit, I decided to change from wearing my orange jumpsuit all the time. Secondly, why are you fighting over sitting next to the emo when there are two seats on either side of him?"

"Don't call him an emo, Naruto-Baka! You just put on this act to impr-"

"Again cutting you off. One, I don't care about your emo, two I don't want to go on a date with you. I have gotten over you and I don't want to deal with you anymore. So leave me alone."

That was something no one expected. No expected Naruto to give up on the so-called love of his life even after being gone for seven years. It was done with such dismissal that it made Shikamaru fully wake up from his nap and Choji to stop snacking for the moment.

"BAKA! How dare you say that to me! You should be on your knees groveling on the ground to Sasuke-kun and I!"

Sakura then raises her fist and tries to pound him into the ground like she used to when they were younger before he left on his trip with Rize. But, Naruto catches the pathetic hit, slaps her then kicks her ass out the window.

"NARUTOO!" Ino yells trying to hit him only to have the same thing happen again expects he smashed her into a wall and she slips into unconsciousness.

"Pathetic, is this what I had to deal with if I stayed for seven years, then I'm glad I left when I did." Naruto snorted in disgust. Naruto then finds a seat, which is supposedly next to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata! Do you remember me?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

"Your stutter is gone now, you gotten stronger when I left haven't you."

"Not really, Naruto-kun."

"How-"

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP &amp; SIT YOUR BUTT IN A SEAT NOW!"

"We'll talk later today okay?"

"Hai and I'm glad your back Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles in return and turns his head back to the front to pay attention to the two people in the front.

Iruka and Mizuki then introduce themselves as their teachers then call out names of the classroom and as the day went along as normal, but more interesting. Naruto got reacquainted with his friends of seven years ago. He still has his old enemies who are only annoyances to him. He made new friends with two new students called rein Yato and Yui Hyo. They met and found out they work together very well. Hinata became acquainted with them as well and some of their outgoing personalities rubbed off on her. It's been a couple of months and Naruto with his circle of friends started to grow stronger and it pissed off the emo prick much to the pleasure of everyone else to see him be put in his place. The ninja world was changing and no one will actually feel it until it happens and Naruto is the key.

**Stopping here! Yay! Moving along, alright, this chapter is finally redone and I can finally move on to new chapters. If I make any mistakes on my grammar please feel free to PM me. Not bitch out it on my reviews please. I have one grammar Nazi at home I don't need it here. I'm going to try and make my chapters shorter so I can spam them out in shorter intervals, sorry for the long wait for the rewrite and now I'm going to do chapter 7; the genin test, chapter 8; the real test, &amp; chapter 9; the evil D-ranks. **

***#1: (A.N. I know I saw this in another Naruto fanfiction somewhere, but the name and the author who wrote it escapes me at the moment. If anyone knows where the quote from 1****st***** please tell me so I can give credit where it's due.)**

***#2: (A.N. Not in my damn fanfic, you litter bastard! Kiba will be bashed also because he's a pervert, but more for comic relief instead on the sidelines.)**


	7. The Genin Exam

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroyed that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction)**

_Iruka and Mizuki then introduced themselves as their teachers then call out names of the classroom and as the day went along as normal, but more interesting. Naruto got reacquainted with his friends of seven years ago. He still has his old enemies who are only annoyances to him. He made new friends with two new students called Rein Yato and Yui Hyo. They met and found out they work together very well. Hinata became acquainted with them as well and some of their outgoing personalities rubbed off on her. It's been a couple of months since then and Naruto with his circle of friends started to grow stronger and it pissed off the emo prick much to the pleasure of everyone else to see him be put in his place. The ninja world was changing and Naruto is the key._

**(Present)**

"It's been a crazy year hasn't it Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah it has Naruto-kun."

Hinata said sitting next to Naruto. She has ditched her oversized beige jacket and switched to a lavender and white hoodie with a black shirt and tight pants that allow for flexibility. Naruto was wearing a black trench coat, a red sleeveless shirt and black ABNU shinobi pants. Everyone changed during the year without all the holdbacks the civilian council forced on the academy.

The academy changed from all lectures and very little hand-to-hand combat to what made prodigies at a young age, prime examples being Kakashi, Itachi, Minato and the like. The lectures that were mostly Uchiha-based, are now primarily focused on _true_ ninja history including the parts of the Uzumaki's and other clans that were left out or credit given to the Uchiha clan. There was now more sparring and training of basics and options of what part of the career the future ninja wanted to be a part of. All future female ninja were now required to learn first aid and learn how to treat certain injuries along with common poisons. All male ninja were now required to learn chakra control and use weapons. The kunoichi of the year and the rookie of the year titles have been removed because of too many problems and tension between teammates. Overall, the academy has been redone and prodigies have shown themselves in the new generation again.

Hinata changed from her shy, hide-in-an-over-sized jacket persona to a chick not to be screwed with. She knows how to handle herself and now is now the highest ranked female student of her year. She knows chakra control like most medic ninja and learns she has water and lightening chakra the exact opposite of her clan. She now is the princess of the Hyuuga clan after she beat her sister, cousin and one of the elders on a three on one. *** **

Shino has changed as well, he doesn't wear his long, thick grey jacket anymore. He now wears a white wife beater and black ABNU pants along with sealing tattoos on his arms. The insects that he has are now sealed into his tattoos and now eat poisons and less chakra. He has now taken to drinking poisons to keeping the insects intact along with keeping his contract with them. He is now more or less than a poison expert and immune to most common ones.

Choji still big-boned, but he still has his nice and semi-lazy demeanor along with his love of barbecue chips. However, he is not one to be screwed with, he has a nasty temper when pushed. You cannot insult his friends just like you cannot insult his weight or his love of barbecue chips. He wears mostly red and his hair has grown slightly. He is still sits next to Shikamaru, but started become less and less dependent on his chips.

Shikamaru still has his hobby of looking at the clouds, but is now more focused and is now a technician, his smarts and wits have grown sharper and now is more proficient in his clan techniques. He wears mostly black and grey, still takes naps in class mostly for fun and to piss off teachers. He also has a sharp, silver tongue hidden behind his lazy demeanor for those who annoy him.

Ino has changed, but not as much as the others. She is still on the edge of coming to terms of ditching the Uchiha as a crush, because she sees how much the others have grown over the course of the year and wants to be the same, but she doesn't want to leave Sakura alone. She doesn't diet as much as she used to and she doesn't wear bandages as often. So, she holds herself back, but she is not the strongest but definitely not the weak fan girl she was at the beginning of the year.

Rein Yato is a girl the same age as the rest of the rookie 9, but has a past that will be explained later. She has chakra control that rivals Hinata and they have a rival/best friend/sister relationship. They push each other and if they would be black or white, Hinata would be the white part and Rein would be the black. She focuses on her strength and taijutsu, while the rest of her skills her not that far behind. She is now learning how to wield all types of weapons as a part of her fighting style.

Yui Hyo is a boy the same age as the rest of the rookie 9, but also has a part that will be explained later. He med-to-high chakra control and very proficient in using swords. He uses two swords for mostly anything, but can use a third sword in his mouth for an entire new style of sword fighting. He is also the rival and brother of Naruto.

Sakura, who is now more irritable than ever because her precious emo-kun is not getting ass-kissing respect that he deserves along with her misconception about Naruto being her loyal puppy who should follow her around and being there to stroke her forehead-sized ego. She yells more often at Naruto who basically ignores her or tries to taunt Ino but she just ignores her as well. She losing her only friend and doesn't even now it. She still the same because she still refuses to see the future and only looks at her precious Sasuke-kun.*****

Kiba, has changed as well, but as much as the others. He has grown stronger but his alpha complex has grown stronger over the year and is starting to irate everyone else even the teachers who have to teach him.

Sasgay-I mean, Uke-chan- I mean, Sasuke, is a brooding prick. He has gotten stronger, but his pride, arrogance and hatred are crippling him from his full potential. He only wanted to learn powerful jutsu to kill his brother to avenge his family's death. He has talent, I won't deny that, he has the ability to be very powerful and even overshadow his brother's progress if he didn't have that crutch that is his own ego. The damn thing is his anchor that weighs a ton and is the size of the entire Hokage monument. Plus, he thinks that Naruto is his rival, but he doesn't even compare.

"What do you want to do after this test, Hinata-chan?"

"Can we go to Ichirakus? I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"That will wait after the exam, Naruto-kun."

"Aww? Please?!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's a surprise and I hope you'll say yes."

"Now, I really want to know. Please tell me!"

"Sorry."

"Stingy." Naruto pouted while Hinata giggled at his expression.

"ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Iruka hollered.

"Now that you are all seated, it is time for you to take your final exam."

Iruka and Mizuki then pass out the exams, but when Iruka passes out Naruto's test, Mizuki sends a discreet genjutsu on it for all the questions to be wrong, but Naruto broke it as soon as it landed on his desk. So everyone completed the test, most passed some failed.

"Aright, so it is Naruto Uzumaki Yato is in the lead with a 100/100 and Hinata Hyuuga with a 100/100. These two are in the lead and with Shikamaru and Shino at a perspective 97/100 and 95/100, Choji with a 93/100, Ino with a 90/100, Sakura 84/100, Kiba 69/100 and Sasuke with a 74/100."

"WHAT! Naruto-baka must have cheated and so did everyone else! How did everyone get higher than Sasuke-kun and I?!"

"My loyal bit-I mean Haruno is right! How did these losers get higher grades than I, myself an elite Uchiha?"

"That's because everyone wants to get away from your annoying ass voice, Sakura. Also, Uchiha, nobody cares." Shikamaru stated with a glare.

"What!" Stated the enraged pair.

"Sasuke, Sakura, shut up! Everyone else, we will now move on to the next part of the graduation exam." Iruka hollered.

After saying his piece, he led the students to the training ground outside to the second part of the graduation exam takes place.

"Alright now, everyone the next part of the exam is kunai/shuriken &amp; hand-to-hand combat. In the hand-to-hand combat you can choose to spar against either, Mizuki, myself or your fellow future comrades."

As the students were clearing out of the classroom, Mizuki thought it would be perfect to mismark Naruto's answers, but as he found out. The papers were already graded and signed with Iruka's signature so he couldn't so he decided to sabotage the grades like he could before. However, he'll get his due sooner rather than later.

Alright first part of the second exam is the kunai/shuriken throwing exam.

Naruto: 10/10: kunai, 10/10: shuriken

Hinata: 10/10: kunai, 10/10: shuriken

Shino: 10/10: kunai, 9/10: shuriken

Shikamaru: 7/10: kunai, 8/10: shuriken

Choji: 8/10: kunai, 7/10: shuriken

Rein: 9/10: kunai, 8/10: shuriken

Yui: 8/10: kunai, 8/10: shuriken

Kiba: 6/10: kunai, 5/10: shuriken

Ino: 7/10: kunai, 8/10: shuriken

Sakura: 5/10: kunai, 6/10: shuriken

Sasuke: 8/10: kunai, 9/10: shuriken

"Okay, everyone shut up and it is time for the second part, the sparring exam."

Hinata vs. Sakura:

"Alright, now you both know the rules of sparring, only taijutsu, no weapon or ninjutsu, okay?" "Yes sir." "Now do the sign of peace." Hinata reaches out to do the hand sign of peace and Sakura gives it back reluctantly. "Okay fighting stance." Both of them go into stances, Hinata in her Hyuuga stance and Sakura in her academy stance. "And fight!" Iruka then gets out of the way for them to start fighting. "Watching me Sasuke-kun, I'm going to beat the Hyuuga!" Sakura squealed. Sakura turned back around and tried to punch her, but Hinata doesn't waste any time and kicks Sakura's feet right from under her so she slams her head into the ground. She then delivers a palm thrust to her stomach that knocks the wind out of her and kicks her out of the ring. She was down as soon as she hit the dirt. "Alright Hinata wins! Perfect score! Sakura, well she gets a barely passing grade for throwing a punch.*****" "Mizuki, please take her to the hospital." "Hai~!"

Ino vs. Rein:

"Alright, you two know the rules of sparring, only taijutsu, no weapons or ninjutsu, okay?" "Yes sir." "Now do the sign of peace." Ino and Rein make the sign of peace. "Okay, fighting stance." Ino gets into her clans stance and Rein gets into her Yato stance which is a remix of a karate stance for black belts and Kung Fu. "And fight!" Iruka gets out of the way. Ino throws the first punch and Rein lets it reach her, then backhands her to get her on the floor, but Ino tries to knock her off her feet. Rein is then knocked off her feet, but recovers quickly. She then pins Ino and gets into a choke-sleeper. "Surrender Ino, or I have to knock you out." "I surrender." "Rein wins! Perfect score! Ino gets 90 for actually trying to put up a fight."

Shikamaru vs. Yui:

"Alright, you two know the rules of sparring, only taijutsu, no weapons or ninjutsu, okay?" "Yes sir." "Now do the sign of peace." Shikamaru and Yui make the sign of peace. "Okay, fighting stance." Shikamaru gets in the Nara fighting stance and Yui gets into a karate fighting stance. "And fight!" Iruka gets out of the way. Shikamaru sighs, "Troublesome." "Is everything troublesome for you, Shikamaru?" "Maybe." Yui snorts in disbelieve. Yui kicks Shikamaru but he steps out of way, Shikamaru tries to punch him, but Yui steps out of the way. The next five minutes were attacks, bobbing and weaving. The spar ended with Shikamaru claiming surrender. Iruka gives both of them 93 for their defensive/lazy fighting styles.

Shino vs. Choji:

"Alright, you two know the rules of sparing, only taijutsu, no weapons or ninjutsu, okay?" "Yes sir." "Now do the sign of peace." Shino and Choji make the sign of peace. "Okay, fighting stance." Shino gets into his Aburame fighting stance and Choji gets into his Akimichi fighting stance. "And fight!" Iruka gets out of the way. Choji punches him and it connects but not without Shino kicking him in the stomach. Shino then tries to pin him to get him into a hold, but Choji manages to avoid it and traps Shino into a hold instead. "Alright, Choji get off of Shino. You get a perfect score and Shino gets 97 for his way using counters and pins on an opponent. "

Sasuke vs. Kiba:

"Alright, you two know the rules of sparing, only taijutsu, no weapons or ninjutsu, okay?" "Hn." "Yes." Iruka frowns at the disrespect and along with the other rookies. "Okay, now do the sign of peace." Kiba tries to make the sign of peace, but Sasuke spits in his hand. "I don't touch mutts." "Whatever, teme." Kiba responds wiping the spit off his pants. Iruka is now sneering. "Okay, before the Uchiha manages to piss me off even more, fighting stance." Sasuke smirks and gets into his Uchiha stance and Kiba gets into his Inuzuka fight stance. "And fight!" Iruka gets out of the way. Kiba tries to make the first move, but Sasuke beats him to it delivers a hard backhand to Kiba's face. Kiba gets back up tries to counter, but Sasuke is not giving him any room to perform any attack or defense. This continued for two minutes, until finally Kiba managed to sweep Sasuke off his feet and managed to pin him. Sasuke then head-butted Kiba and started to punch him. Iruka had enough and he pulled him off of Kiba and asked Mizuki to restrain him. He then went to check on Kiba, he was unconscious, had a couple of bad bruises, but he would be alright. Mizuki can you take Kiba to the nurse? He should awaken in time for us to give ninja headbands. Kiba gets a 92, but Sasuke gets a 69 for almost severe damage against a comrade. "Hn."

"Whatever, now since everyone has fought except Naruto. I want Naruto to battle against Mizuki, is that okay, Naruto?" "Yes sir." Mizuki then walks back to area and Iruka then tells him that he is fighting Naruto as the last match.

Naruto vs. Mizuki:

"Alright, Naruto since you are fighting against Mizuki. You need last at last 4 minutes against him with no significant damage that can either kill or cripple you in a real fight do you understand." "Yes Iruka-sensei." '_This is perfect I can use this to get rid of the Kyuubi brat_' "Mizuki, no crippling or killing blows or I will stop you and cripple you instead, is that understood?" "Yes, Iruka." '_Shut up, you are too weak to understand and soon I will have the power thanks to Orochimaru._' "Do the sign of peace." Naruto sticks out his hand and Mizuki returns the gesture with a hint of disgust which is caught by both Naruto and Iruka. "And fight!" Iruka gets out of the way. Mizuki tries to end this quickly, but Naruto avoids it. He tries again, but the same thing happens again. "Stay still brat." "I'm not supposed to stay still, Mizuki. That's the point." "Then fight me!" "Make me." Mizuki starts to get agitated and starts to show his strength and by the dents on the floor, he's putting chakra in his hands and legs for paralyzing blows or crippling hits. After 3 minutes, Mizuki finally lands a hit on Naruto and he falls down with a sickening crack, signaling one of his ribs is broken. "Mizuki! What the hell?!" "Shut up, Iruka! Now I'll finally kill the demon once and for all!"

'_Demon?'_ Everyone thought.

Naruto gets back up and looks like he didn't just fall down a couple of seconds ago. Naruto then punches Mizuki right in the solar plexus and then kicks him right in the head. Mizuki then falls to the ground out cold. Naruto then whistles and a couple of ABNU take him to the T&amp;I building for questioning with Anko. "Thanks Naruto, for calling us." Stated the bear masked ABNU. "No problem." The ABNU and knocked Mizuki are now gone. "Okay so Naruto wins, with a perfect score. Also, why did you fall down? You are not hurt, are you?" "No I'm fine. I needed to feint Mizuki into admitting something he shouldn't so he could be caught red handed." "Okay, but why didn't you tell me?" "Because Mizuki would have suspected something." "Okay, I understand, but we will talk tomorrow okay?" "Understood Sensei."

"Okay, now that the second exam is over, let's go back inside the classroom for the third and final exam." Iruka explained.

"We will now call out names for the final exam and for those who pass will get their headband."

"First, Shino Aburame."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You all pass and congratulations! Your teams will be announced tomorrow. Now, onwards to my speech about ninja success."

"No!" The class then blots out of the room and into the streets to escape Iruka's boring speech.

Iruka then chuckles, "Works every time." He finished with a smirk then goes home.

**I'M BACK! &amp; ALIVE! Finally! This is a long chapter that you guys deserve for waiting for me. I'm so sorry that you have to wait so long it has been two months since an update, it is not like me at all, curse you windows 8.1 and hardware problems! Anyways it is done and next chapter is about the teams and real genin test. Plus, this the first time I have ever wrote fight scenes so PM please if you have a question, not blow up my review box. I love you for being there for my story! No haters or grammar Nazis please, I don't need it or want it in my reviews. If you have a problem please PM, and I reach you as soon as I can. **

***#1) Hinata will get a flashback to her victory on her three-to-one in either the next chapter or the one after the next. Plus, Hinata works for her strength and gives her a bit more of depth, then just giving her strength instead, it kinda makes the story suffer. **

***#2) Sakura needs to hit the bottom of the barrel first before I can redeem her, she's too much of a fan girl right now and Ino, I am redeeming her slowly. Remember she is and was a fan girl just like Sakura, but she can be stubborn like Naruto as well so I want to break down her fan girl personality so she can be strong.**

***#3) I know that quote from another writer of another Naruto fanfiction, I forgot, but if you can tell me I can give credit. **

**Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	8. The Question & Intros

Naruto: The Corpse King Chapter 8

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on and insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroyed that mob in the process. What if the woman that had taken him in had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction)**

"_We will now call out names for the final exam and for those who pass will get their headband."_

"_First, Shino Aburame"_

"_Choji Akimichi"_

"_Sakura Haruno"_

"_Hinata Hyuuga"_

"_Kiba Inuzuka"_

"_Shikamaru Nara"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Naruto Uzumaki"_

"_Ino Yamanaka." _

"_You all pass and congratulations! Your teams will be announced tomorrow. Now, onwards to my speech about ninja success."_

"_No!" The class then blots out of the room and into the streets to escape Iruka's boring speech._

_Iruka then chuckles, "Works every time." He finished with a smirk then goes home._

**(Present: The Ramen Stand)**

Naruto and Hinata just arrived to the Ramen Stand.

"Hey Old man, Ayame-neechan! I'm back and with a pretty guest as well!" Naruto exclaimed walking into the stand while Hinata blushed a rosy red on her checks.

"Hello Naruto-kun, who's your girlfriend?" Ayame asked.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she's not my girlfriend. Well, not yet." Naruto finished with a red blush.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well, Hinata." Ayame responded.

Both Naruto and Hinata sit down next to each other and place their orders. Hinata orders a shrimp ramen and Naruto orders a miso beef ramen. After they started to eat and moved on their second and third bowls in perspective, Hinata put down her chopsticks, Naruto notices she has a serious face on and puts down his chopsticks and asks,

"Hinata-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"No, you are not. Whenever you make that face, you have something on your mind that's serious and also you said that you had something to ask me."

"Yeah, I did say that didn't I."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Okay, but promise me something."

"Which is?"

"If you say no to my question can we still be friends."

"Need to hear the question first, Hinata-chan."

"Fair point, Naruto-kun."

"Okay, ask away."

"Alright, Naruto. I have known you for a long time and I was wondering, can I be your girlfriend?"

Hinata was looking down, blushing up a storm. Naruto was waiting for his brains' response. He couldn't believe Hinata had just asked to be his girlfriend and he turned red as well. The silence would go on for a couple more minutes until Ayame smacked Naruto upside the head, which rebooted his thinking process. "Yes!" Naruto yelled, which made Naruto turn a shade of red all over his face and covered his mouth with his hands. Hinata's blush spread all over her face and she said, "Thank you!" she yelled back.

The red faced teens looked at each other and then they both pulled a Hinata original, they both fainted from the stress and shock. Ayame and her old man burst a gut laughing at the two new lovebirds fainted on floor with goofy smiles on their faces. Kurama was laughing like there was no tomorrow and was planning on teasing Naruto for ages on this. Ayame took a picture and made a frame of the two goofy lovebirds and hanged on the wall. She and her father placed the teens inside and waited until they woke up.

The couple awoke after ten minutes and when they realized their actions before passing out they blushed red, but they realized it was getting late and they had to go home. They ordered extra ramen bowls to talk over, then they paid for their food and Naruto walked Hinata home.

**(Present)**

"Thanks for taking me home Naruto-kun."

"No problem, Hinata-chan."

They did small talk while they walked to Hinata's house and when they finally reached her house, Naruto took both her hands and said,

"Thanks for making me your boyfriend. Have a good night, Hinata-chan." Naruto finished off with a kiss to her cheek. He then stepped back and flashed back home.

Hinata touches her cheek with a smile and a blush and steps into the Hyuuga manor and tries to make it to her room without incident. However, fate still seems to be on her bad side.

"Where were you, Hinata-_sama_?"

"What's it to you Neji."

"I'm supposed to watch out for you and your saf-"

"Oh shut it, Neji. I know you do not like me and it turned to hate when I beat you, my sister and one of the elders in that 3-to-1 battle."

"How dare y-"

"Can it. I don't care and I'm going to sleep, if you want a rematch wait until it's an appropriate time and make the challenge with my father." Hinata finished by pushing Neji out of the way.

'How dare she talk me like that?! I'll put her in her place, as fate demands and then she will know her wrongs against myself and the main family.'

Hinata makes it to her room, changes into her pajamas and turns in for the night.

**(9 PM, Yato manor)**

Naruto just arrived by flashing inside the entrance.

"Hey Kaa-chan, I'm back and I got my headband."

"Oh, congratulations, sochi! I'm so proud of you, but why did you come home at this hour? You are usually here at 6 or latest 7. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did happen." Naruto stated with a light blush.

"Well spill it! I want to know!"

"Okay." Naruto stated with a blush and then he explained why he was so late, with Naruto questioning Hinata, her confession, his answer, their knockout much to his dismay and then him walking her home.

Rize then waited a couple seconds, then burst into tears of laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing, it is not funny." Naruto pouted with a blush.

"Yes, it is. You and Hinata KO'd each other, which is funny, but so romantic. I love it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe?"

"It's okay. You are too young to know the feeling of love yet."

"How do I know, if I, you know. Like-like her?"

"You find that out in either two ways. When you grow older or you get in a situation with her that will make you admit it."

"What does that mean?"

"When you reach that point of time you will know. Now, go to bed. You have to take the picture for your ID picture and have team placements tomorrow."

"Yes Kaa-chan." Naruto finished, Rize got up from her chair, kissed him on his cheek and shooed him off to bed."

**(Academy)**

"All of you brats shut up and listen now!" Iruka yelled when all the students ignored him for the fourth time. They all shut up and ran back to their seats and quaked in fear and waited for Iruka to calm down.

"Good. Now I'm going to announce the teams."

'I hope I'm with Naruto-kun'

'I hope I'm Hinata-chan'

'I hope I don't have a team, they will slow me down and get in the way of my revenge. I better get a sensei that is strong, or there will be hell to pay'

'Sasake-kun! I hope we are together forever and ever and ev-'

'I wonder who will be my sensei'

"The teams are as follows; Team 1-"

"Team 7: Sasuke U., Sakura H., and Sai S."

"Team 8: Naruto U., Hinata H., Rein Y."

"Team 9: Yui H., Shikamaru N., Shino A."

"Team 10: Kiba I, Choji A., Ino Y."

Iruka finished and waited for the outburst. 3...2...1..."WHAT!"

"Yes! True love conquers all!" Sakura screamed, while the other fangirls screamed back in protest.

"Shut up, all of you! Girls that is the way the Hokage put it, so can it! Sakura, act your age not your shoe size.*"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." All the girls said with embarrassed blushes.

"How come the dobe gets to be with Hinata-chan?!" Kiba bellowed.

"Because that is the way the Hokage set it, do you want to go against the Hokage, Kiba?"

"No, Iruka-sensei."

"Okay, the sensei for team 7 will Kakashi H."

"The sensei for team 8 will be Anko M."

"The sensei for team 9 will be Asuma S."

"The sensei for team 10 will be Kurenai Y."

Then after announcing the teams and their sensei's, everyone shuffled around the classroom to sit next to their teammates and waits for their sensei's to come and get them. While, everyone was settling into the idea of becoming ninjas and started to communicate with their new teammates, a black blur smashed into the wall of classroom that silencing everyone. While everyone was regaining their bearings a voice said, "Kakashi, that's what you get for reading that orange piece of sh*t in front of the old man."

"Oh, come on Anko-chan!"

"Shut up, cyclops! Team 8! You are coming with me! Follow me to training ground # 44!" Anko yelled and jumped out of the window.

"Team 9 come with me! Follow me to training ground #4!" Asuma said while smoking a cig and walks out the door.

"Team 10 follow me to training ground # 6!" Kurenai said nicely and walked out of the room.

"Ugh! Team 7! Go to training ground #7." Kakashi said, reading his book and flashing to the training ground.

All the students, now ninjas get up to follow their sensei's to the training grounds.

**(Team #7) **[Bell Test]

The now formed team appeared on training ground #7, and their sensei was found reading an orange book squatting on top of a log that was in-between two other logs.

"So, you arrived." 'Damn. I was hoping they won't show for another two hours so I could read my novel.'

"Okay, now that everyone is here, introduce yourselves and then we will get started. Pinky, you first, go!" Kakashi said while pointing at Sakura.

"Why don't you go first, we don't know anything about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said trying to look cute.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are you are too young to understand, my dislikes are none of your business and my dreams are classified."

'He only told us his name.' Sakura and Sasuke thought and sweat-dropped.

"Okay, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are reading, Sasuke-kun, my hair, Sasuke-kun and did I say, Sasuke-kun?" 'Yes, yes you did.' "Anyways, my dislikes are those who disrespect Sasuke-kun, especially Hinata-baka and Rein-baka, and I hate Naruto-baka and Ino-pig. My dream is to -" Sakura trails off with a slight nosebleed and perverted giggling.

In response to that, Sasuke scooted away from Sakura on the other side of the bench.

'So, I have a fan girl. Great.' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

"Mr. Sunshine, go." Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled and stated, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes and I have many dislikes and I don't have dreams, it is my ambition to kill a certain man." Sasuke finished with a frown.

'Sasuke-kun, so cool!'

'He must be talking about Itachi, I need to break him out of that.'

'Hmm. This is the person, The Hokage sent me to watch over.'

"Okay, lastly. Black and white, go!" Kakashi said pointing at Sai.

"My name is Sai, no last name. My likes are drawing, painting and practicing ninjutsu. I don't have many dislikes and I don't have a dream."

'Weird.' Everyone else thought.

"Okay. Let's move on to Bell Test."

"What!"

**(Team #8) **[Game of capture]

Everyone flashed over to the entrance in front of the Forest of Death. "So, I don't have a completely helpless group of genin this year. Awesome." Anko said with a smirk.

"Good afternoon, Anko-sensei."

"Good afternoon, brats. But, I'm not your sensei. Not yet. You still need to pass the real genin test."

"The test that will allow us, be under your command, right?"

"Yep, but first intros. I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are dango, Kurenai-chan, drinking sake, torturing and a certain dolphin. My dislikes are a certain snake who I'd like to torture 'til death, those who interrupt my time alone, perverts, certain orange books, and a certain cyclops. My dream is to kill a certain snake and start a family."

"Okay, Whiskers, go!" Anko said pointing at Naruto.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki Yato, my likes are Hinata-chan. my new teammate, my new sensei, my friends, my Kaa-chan, Ji-chan, ramen, dango, training and reading. My dislikes are fangirls, traitors, Sasuke, Kakashi, the old prunes, the civilian side of council and most of the civilians in Konoha also vegetables. My dream is to become either Hokage to watch over those precious to me or have a family, whichever comes first." Naruto finished off with a blush and Hinata joining him.

'Aww, how cute. I hope you guys are really happy with each other.'

'An interesting person, already.'

"Red-chan." Pointing at Hinata.

Hinata's blush fades at that comment and says, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are Naruto-kun, my new teammate, my new sensei, my friends, my Kaa-chan, some of my cousins, training, mediating, reading and flower pressing along with cinnamon buns. My dislikes are most of my main family, my father, sister, Neji and the elders of my clan, those who treat others unfairly, fangirls and arrogant people, along with spicy food. My dream is to make my mom proud and have a family."

'Two out three, nice team already.'

'Which will already happen, Hina-chan.'

"Fang-kun." Pointing at Rein.

Rein smirks, which shows her fangs even more than usual. "Fine then, the name is Rein Yato, no relation to Naruto, minus he is more like a brother than anything. My likes are my new teammates, who I wish the best to their endeavors, my new sensei, cooking, baking, training, napping, reading, sparring, and learning new things. My dislikes are stuck-ups, suck ups, fangirls, traitors, quitters, along with sour stuff. My dream is to become one of the few double S-kunoichi in the bingo book and learn my mother's fighting style and add on to it. Whichever comes first?"

'Three out of three, now this is going to be interesting, but let's see how they fight first.'

"Let's get to the test, the game of capture."

**(Team #9) **[Defend the king]

"So, you guys made it already? Good."

"What now, sensei?"

"Introductions."

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, my likes are smoking, playing shogi, playing go, eating barbeque and chats with my nephew and grandfather. My dislikes are those who threaten my family and friends, those who ignore their own motto and those who don't do their jobs. My dream is to train you guys to be the best you can be and retire to a wife and a couple of children. Now go ahead. "

"The name is Yui Hyo, my likes are sleeping with a certain girl of mine*, napping under the shade, training with my swords, practicing my taijutsu and eating. My dislikes are those who interrupt my napping and eating time for stupid reasons, dumbass who try to make themselves look big, but aren't, fangirls, arrogant ass-kissers and whiners. My dream is to become the world's greatest sword's man and learning and completing the three sword's style."

"Tch. Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara and my likes are napping, looking at clouds with Choji, reading if it wasn't so troublesome, annoying people and eating chips. My dislikes are those who interrupt my nap time for stupid reasons, harm my friends and those who annoy me, my dream is to have a wife and two kids and retire to look at clouds all day."

"My name is Shino Aburame and my likes are my insects, eating salad and finding new techniques I can use to expand my hive. My dislikes are those who hurt or insult my friends and family, those who hurt insects, and judgmental people. My dream is to become head of my clan."

"The test, I will give you is called 'Defend the king'."

**(Team #10) **[Tag and bag]

"So, you can follow instructions that I give you. That's a good start in becoming a ninja."

"Aren't we ninjas already?"

"No, you are not. You need to take the genin test in order be a ninja under my command and under the command of the Hokage."

"So, we are not ninjas, yet?" Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, we will get to the test, momentarily. But, first introductions. "

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are drinking sake, hanging out with my friends, eating dango, reading and practicing genjutsu. My dislikes are those who think girls can't be ninjas, perverts, a certain cyclops, certain orange books and those who insult or try to hurt my friends, along with traitors. My dream is to have a family with a certain someone and train you guys to be the best you can be. Now, you guys introduce yourselves."

"The name is Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are my dog Akamaru, meat, training and Hinata-chan-" Kiba started with a leer, "my dislikes are the Sasuke-teme, that dobe Naruto and people who don't like animals, especially dogs, cats and fleas. My dream is become alpha of my clan and get Hinata as my girl."

'When he give up on Hinata, she already has a boyfriend, but I can wait until he sees it for himself.

'I need to get rid of that perverted leer, and I wouldn't have Hinata date him anyways.'

"My name is Choji Akimichi, my likes are my barbeque chips, napping with Shikamaru, training and reading my clan's style and recipes. My dislikes are those who call me fat, those who hurt or insult my friends and those who mess with my chips. My dream is to become clan head of my clan and lead it to greatness and to get married someday, whichever comes first."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are flowers, taking care of my parents flower shop, and it used to be Sasuke as well, but now am not sure. My dislikes are those who disrespect my family and myself, those who hurt my friends and those who destroy plants along with very sweet things. My dream is become clan head of my clan and become a kunoichi people will remember."

"The test I am going to give you is called Tag and bag."

**Ending it! I'm ending it! Ain't I a stinker! I know, I suck, whatever! Anyways, the next chapter is going to be long so I don't want this one to overpower all the other chapters. Moving on, the next chapter will come, with all the genin exams, the flashback to choosing the team, and the intro to the D-ranks. **

***This quote was from another naruto fanfic, I don't know the author, but if you know please tell me.**

***Not that type of sleeping, not until the 2 year time skip or sooner, if I feel like it.**

**Laters Minna, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	9. The 'True' Genin Exam

Naruto the Corpse King chapter 9

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on an insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroyed that mob in the process. What if the woman had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction)**

"_The teams are as follows; Team 1-"_

"_Team 7: Sasuke U, Sakura H, Sai S."_

"_Team 8: Naruto U, Hinata H, Rein Y"._

"_Team 9: Yui H, Shikamaru N, Shino A."_

"_Team 10: Kiba I, Choji A, Ino Y."_

"_The sensei for team 7 will be Kakashi H."_

"_The sensei for team 8 will be Anko M."_

"_The sensei for team 9 will be Asuma S." _

"_The sensei for team 10 will be Kurenai Y."_

"_Okay. Let's move on to the Bell Test."_

"_Let's get to the test, the game of capture."_

"_The test, I will give you is called 'Defend the king.'"_

"_The test I am going to give you is called Tag and bag."_

**(Flashback) (Choosing Genin)**

"Alright, alright. Be quiet everyone, we are here to discuss what genin are going to be on your teams. Which one wants to go first?"

"I do, I want Naruto, Rein and Hinata."

"Wait a minute! I want Uzumaki."

"Why do you want Uzumaki, Hakate?"

"Sasuke and Uzu-I mean, Naruto have a rivalry and having them together will have them push each to get stronger."

"That's crap and you know it. Everyone knows how much you hate Naruto, especially Rize. Anyways, your team would suck. Naruto and the Uchiha hate each other, the Uchiha is arrogant and only wants to prove to himself that he is better than Naruto, but Naruto doesn't feel the same as he only wants trustful teammates. Adding on to that, Naruto doesn't have a crush on Pinky, he hates her ass, not surprising since she's the banshee princess next to her mother. Plus I don't think you want to know what would happen if anything happened to her son and I know I'll rip you to pieces if anything happened to Naruto and if you were responsible along with many others would kill you with no second thoughts."

"I would nev-"

"Shut up. Both of you. Kakashi, Anko asked first and got first pick of the genin so too bad. Now, what do you want minus anyone already picked for Anko's team?"

"Fine, I'll have Sasuke, anyone else I don't care."

"Hmph. Fine, next?"

"I'll have Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hokage-sama."

"I will have Kiba, Shino and Yui."

"Okay. Let me make my decision. Please return in an hour and Anko, make sure Kakashi gets here on time and use whatever method."

"Yes Sir!" Anko said with a mock salute.

Kakashi whitens and said "You don't mean _**every**_ method do you?"

The blank look on the Hokage's face says otherwise.

He shuddered. "Fine. I'll be here in an hour." Kakashi finished defeated, then flashed to the memorial stone.

After he flashed, everyone else cleared out of the room.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama."

"The most of the teams feel wrong and would buttheads with other teams, Iruka."

"Do you mind if I speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why not, have Anko keep her team, have Asuma get Yui, Shikamaru and Shino. Have Kurenai get Kiba, Choji and Ino and have Kakashi get Sasuke, Sakura and the new transfer student Sai."

"Explain."

"Okay, Anko's team is perfect because Naruto and Rein have outgoing personalities which already affect Hinata since she is showing her true potential and thus makes it even more prominent. Plus, those three are a tight circle of friends and can connect to Anko more easily."

"Kakashi get what he wants since Sasuke won't mix with anyone else, Sakura will annoy everyone else and the transfer student was one of Danzo's drones so, he is the type to be emotionless and this will get him to think, outside the box he was raised in."

"Asuma gets Yui, Shikamaru and Shino because even though the first two are lazy they will get Shino more or less out of his comfort zone to speak up. Plus, they made friends with him already and he talks a lot more than usual. Plus, the three have high intelligence so Asuma would be great in training them in taijutsu and ninjutsu."

"Kurenai gets Kiba, Choji and Ino because they are in the process of bettering themselves, which will make it an easier job for her to teach them. Since Ino is in the process of changing from a Sasuke fan girl and weighing her options. Choji is trying to better himself in his clan techniques, but is easily swayed to the public opinion and Kiba still has his alpha complex and his unrequited crush on Hinata, but his will to get stronger and his teamwork overrides this complex. So, what do you think?"

"It is an excellent idea, call everyone back."

"What about those who wanted certain people on their team?"

"Well, they can suck it up, or I can assign another teacher to teach the genin."

'_Damn.'_

So, after everyone has been recalled, the Hokage told them their assigned teams. There was a few complaints, but he shut them up, with the threat of not giving them a team at all and assigning another sensei to take their place. They quickly complied. After that he dismissed them, and tomorrow they were to go to the academy to pick up there genin. And told Anko, you know what you have to do, she responded with a shark-like grin, "Yes Sir!"

**(Game of Capture)**

"Game of Capture?"

"Yes, the Game of Capture and allow me to explain it."

"The Game of Capture is that you have to try to capture me, but you need to be weary since this is my playground. Let's see if you guys can reach your goals, but you need to get passed me first. You have until noon to catch me."

"Ready..Set..GO!"

Everyone flashes to a hiding spot and Naruto searches the forest for his teammates and finds Rein first.

"Yo!"

"Hey Naru, why are you here?"

"We need to team up and find Hinata, then go after Anko."

"Okay."

They then find Hinata using her Byakugan scanning the area.

Naruto whispered, "Hinata?" She flinched in response and slightly turn her head to see Naruto's face in her peripheral vision.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, hime it's me."

She turned off her dojutsu and turned to fully face him.

"What is it?"

"We need to work together to take down, Anko."

"Yeah, but what about Rein?"

"I'm already here. Naru, found me first."

"Ah~."

"What's the plan, then?"

"Okay, here's the plan."

Naruto explains the plan on how to capture Anko.

He, then sends both of them to their positions. Naruto sends Hinata to search through the brush, since she is able to see where Anko is hiding with her dojutsu, and sends Rein cast in a genjutsu to be invisible to flank her right and to stay near her. Naruto then takes her left side and wait for Hinata to give the signal of her general location, to which she does.

Hinata, then finds out where Anko was hiding out in the forest and tapped the 'go' signal into the tree, where Rein slowly creeps upon Anko's position and Naruto is behind everyone with a mass of shadow clones right behind him slowly encircling Anko's position.

Hinata then falls silently to the forest floor and strikes the base of the tree Anko is hiding in, which causes fractures and breaks the branch where she was sitting on and Anko front-flips to the tree perpendicular to it, but has a trap set up by Rein. But, as soon she barely touches the surface she tried to escape, but Rein says, "Soul Stitching." Which caused white, hair-thin like lines of thread to pierce through her arms and legs and connect her through the tree.

However, Anko being no slouch to the experience of pain, ripped through them and started to run through the forest, which Naruto put his mass of shadow clones to work and sent them through the forest and had be his eyes and ears scoping her position.

Naruto, Rein and Hinata then gave chase to Anko, and as Naruto could tell from the state of the sun, was that they had 2 hours before noon and they needed to hurry.

The chase went all round the forest, while Naruto and the others had the upperhand when it came to numbers and unpredictability, but Anko knew the area like the back of her hand, which outweighed their advantages.

Anko would switch from one direction at random, but after the second lap around the training ground, Naruto found out she had a pattern, that she would turn left twice, right once and switch from the ground to the trees when reaching a certain number of steps.

Naruto, then told Rein to set her Soul Stitching technique in the area where Anko would land next and Hinata would strike to paralyze her chakra coils and Naruto would force her to surrender, in case they fail to paralyze her with his bloodline from Rize.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

Anko, then landed where Naruto said she would, which sprung Rein's trap, which stitched her through her arms and legs and Hinata came out of hiding spot to paralyze Anko, but she saw through that and used her snakes hidden her sleeves to capture and stop Hinata in her tracks, but Naruto burst in and was able to free Hinata from the snakes and smacked Anko, tree and all to another direction, with his bloodline.

Naruto, then came out with his rinkaku out. Having only two, as to not to need all his tails. He wrapped one of them, around her waist covering her arms and the tree she was stitched to and the other pointed in-front of her face and asked her to surrender.

Rein brought out her hidden sword within her sleeves as she prepared to cleave her in two and Hinata powered up her palms ready to splatter her brains all over the forest floor.

"Please surrender, Anko-sensei." Hinata asked.

"We will hurt you, if you choose to fight." Rein finished.

_***Brrrrrrrriiiiinnngg!* **_

"Well, it seems that it is now noon and you guys were able to capture me."

After a tense moment of silence, while the hopeful students waited for Anko's answer.

"Undo the stitching and let me go, I'll tell you my answer."

Naruto and Rein then undid their restrains on her and Hinata powered down the chakra in her hands, but everyone went into a ready position to fight, in case Anko did something.

After being released from her restrains answers their unspoken question. She then does her usual shark-like smirk and yelled;

"You guys pass~!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

Rein does a smirk and grabs her new teammates and pulls them into a hug which cuts off airflow.

"Sis, air! I may be used to your hugs, but Hina isn't."

"Oh, sorry."

"You guys, can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, I need to tell the Hokage that this team is a go! Meet here tomorrow morning, for tor-I mean training."

A shudder passes through the newly minted genin, but they were ready to accept the challenges that is put in their way.

**(Tag and Bag)**

"What is tag and bag?"

"The Tag and Bag test is that you have until noon to try to use your skills to try and find me, but you have to avoid the traps I have placed. Be careful, you only have until noon..Ready?..Set..Go!"

Kurenai flashes to her hidden location, and watches for her hopefully new students.

"Well guys, come on let's go!" Kiba hollered.

"Wait, Kiba." Ino said grabbing him by his jacket.

"What is it? We need to find Kurenai-sensei!"

"She saved you from being blown sky high." Choji said.

"How?"

Choji then pointed towards the grass and Kiba caught on to what he was saying. If he stepped an inch more he would have been dragged into a trap and next to an exploding tag.

"Thanks Ino."

"We need to watch out for each other."

"Don't you mean, watch out for yourself since you need meat shields so you can be with your precious Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba! I'm trying to move passed that, but we can't pass if we don't work together." Ino said with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Then, what do you suppose we do, then?" Choji asked.

"We need to find where we are. Kiba, can you sniff out Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba took a sniff of the air, but held his nose in pain, while Akamaru whimpered in discomfort.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"The air. The air is thick with so many scents that it's hurting my sense of smell and my head, along with Akamaru."

Akamaru whined in agreement and pain.

"Okay, then let's get somewhere where the smell isn't so strong."

"Thanks."

They, then started to walk away from the area and find a part of the training ground where the scent is not as strong to give Kiba a break.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. All the scents at once just hit me all at once."

"Choji, let's give him a break so he can get his wits together."

"Yeah. Kiba! We're going to think on a plan, feel better okay?!"

"Thank you." Kiba said leaning against a tree.

Choji and Ino, then walk a bit away from him, to give him so space and start discussing, what to do to find Kurenai.

"Okay, so how can we find her. We-"

"I know Choji, I know."

"How about we send Kiba to search through the trees, I'll go through the brush and you trail behind me."

"But, what about you? Kurenai-sensei set traps all over the training ground."

"I know, but I can spot them and I can tell where they are, I know I am not as strong as you or Kiba, as much as I hate to admit. But, I need to start somewhere, but please give me this chance."

Choji looked at her conflicted and looked back at Kiba as he was pondering her plan and offer. Kiba sighed and said, "Okay, maybe I was a bit out of place with the bit with Sasuke, as long as you don't squeal and whine when you are around me then I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Choji?"

"Your on, Ino!"

Ino smiled a big grin and started to talk about their plan to get Kurenai, but what all students didn't know was that Kurenai heard the whole thing and was smiled a proud smile at her team working together.

'Hmph, how interesting. Let's see how my new team will try to get me."

Ino then explained the plan, where she would set off the traps, and as she explained she found a type of flower that causes a decrease in head pressure and headaches for Kiba. She was able to ground it into powder and blew it in Kiba's face.

She was as no means good as her mother, but she could make a good cure for most common head aliments. This was just one of the smaller things she was used to making such things for headaches and small head colds.

"Uh~, *cough**cough* what the hell was that for Ino?!" Kiba said while Akamaru sneezed vigorously.

"It was a trick my mom taught me, the powder I blew in your face cures headaches and head pressure, try to sniff out Kurenai-sensei again."

"What?!"

"Just try it, please~!"

"Fine." Kiba sighed, he then took a test sniff with his nose and found out he could distinguish all the different scents in the area.

"I can smell again! Uh~, thanks Ino."

"You're welcome."

"Kiba, can you sniff her out?"

Kiba then sticks his nose in the air tries to separate his sensei's scent from the all the other scents she's trying to hide herself in.

Her scent was a mix of jasmine, pines and the slight scent of cigarettes. He was able to find out where she was hiding and told his teammates that she was hiding on the east side of the training ground as the scent was everywhere,but as they moved along with him disabling any traps that was set along the way.

Ino's plan was to have her and Choji cover Kiba's back as he leads them to Kurenai and set off all the traps, but have them take the long way, since there was less traps there and though that it would surprise Kurenai.

Kurenai, herself was surprised at Ino's idea and had planned to take the genin as her students even if they didn't manage to find her before the time was up, which was in 10 minutes.

But, soon it was almost time and her genin haven't found her yet, so she went out of hiding and was about to use a chakra pulse to find her genin and tell them the test was over, but she was suddenly tackled from behind by Kiba, to which she threw him off of her, but Choji used his partial-expansion jutsu to grab ahold of her, to which she was caught and could get out of, but Ino was right in front of her, waiting for her to make a move so she could temporarily separate her mind from her body.

"Do you give up, sensei?" Ino asked.

Kurenai, then seeing that she has been caught with her hands tied and said.

"You guys, pass! Choji, you can let go now."

"Oh sorry." He said as he released Kurenai from his grip.

"It's okay, I need go to the Hokage and tell them this team is official. Please return to this training ground tomorrow morning, for training. Have a nice day and I will see you tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"Yes, sensei." They all said.

**(Defend the King)**

"Defend the King, is a test where you have to choose one of your teammates to protect and defend them and yourself against me until noon. Any questions?"

They all nodded no.

"Okay, then Ready..Set..GO!"

Asuma then flashed away and decided to give his new students a chance.

"Okay, who is going to be the king?" Shino asked.

"Let Shika, be the king. However, the king has to do some of the work, not sit down and watch clouds all day." Yui responded.

"Tch, troublesome. You sound like my mom."

"You don't want your mom to hear that do you?"

"No~."

"Then quit complaining."

"We need a plan and we have to get him quickly."

"How can we get him, if we don't where he is."

"That's where Shino comes in." Yui stated.

"Where does Shino come in exactly?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow

"I already placed a female insect on him, before he flashed away and since this training ground is more moist and humid, the insects here can be my eyes and ears to find him anywhere on the training ground."

"That's really smart of you, Shino."

"Uh, I don't you know me well, I'm an Aburame, I'm suppose to be logical."

"Are they suppose to be as sassy as you are?" Yui said with a smirk.

"No, that's just your fault along with Naruto." Shino replied with a smile.

"Come on, troublesome people, what is the plan. We only have three hours of good sunlight before it reaches noon time."

"Who are you and what have you done with Shikamaru?"

"Stupid, I am Shikamaru! I just wanna go home and take a nap!"

"Someone's cranky. Moving on, Shino, do you know where Asuma-sensei is hiding?"

"Give me a moment." Shino said, then tilted his head backwards and waited for a response from the female insect he placed on Asuma, after a couple of minutes of silence Shino responded to his friends' unasked question.

"Yes, I know where he is. Come on and follow me, the trees haves eyes and ears."

His teammates nodded and they took off into the brush to find Asuma. Asuma, however was hiding in the trees and was slightly impressed with his team. However, what confused him was how did Shino manage to place a bug on him.

As he is about to move to a different location, he finds him aware that he cannot move his body and slowly looks down and sees his shadow connected to a large body of shadows, but no Shikamaru.

"Where are they?"

He was knocked out of the tree he was frozen in by Shino.

"What the hell? That punch could've knock out a couple of my teeth."

His ability was restored, but a bruise was forming on the left of his face and he was now more than wary about the Aburame in-front of him.

This, wasn't how they fought-his thoughts were interrupted by his sixth sense telling him to get out of the way of an incoming sword slash.

The three genin, had him surrounded. Yui was to left ready to engage him with his swords, Shikamaru had a kunai out and his shadow was twitching ready for any order to strike him down, and Shino, with his jacket removed showed his beatle-covered arm which was like an armor and his insects slowly covering his left arm turning it claw-like.

Asuma looked at all three of them, and then flashed away. As he flashed away, Shino lead the chase after him with Yui and Shika right behind him. The chase lasted a good 1 hour and a half especially since he placed fake trails to throw them off and they were finally able to catch him in Shika's shadow's entrapment and to which Yui used his sword scabbard to disable his left side by bruising his ribs and cracking one of them. Shino took care of his right side by cracking a few of ribs, before they could knock him unconscious, the alarm rung.

_***Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnggg!***_

"It seems like it is time, the test is finished. I have to say I'm impressed with you guys. You guys pass!"

"Awesome!"

Shino, just smiled and Shika muttered a troublesome.

"Uh, can you guys release me now?" Asuma asked kind of sheepishly.

"Oh."

Shikamaru then released him from his shadow and Asuma told them he was going to tell the Hokage that this team was ready for missions, he told his new team to meet him here in this training ground at 8 in the morning.

They replied, "Yes, sir."

After hearing their answer, he flashed away to the Hokage's office.

**(The Bell Test)**

"Okay. Let's move on to the Bell Test."

"What!" The two out of genin screamed.

"Yes, the bell test." Kakashi said while holding two bells up so everyone could see it.

"But, sensei! There are only two bells and there are three students here!"

"Down, fangirl, down! That's the part of the test. Those of you that get a bell pass, that one person that doesn't get a bell has to return back to the academy."

"What!"

'Those that don't get a bell…'

'…have to return to the academy?'

"Now, you all have until noon to get a bell from me. Ready, ...set,...GO!"

The three disappear into the brush. 'Hm, at least they know how to hide themselves,-' He sees Sakura's pink hair in the bush.

***Sweatdrop* **'Well, at least most of you.'

A clutch of shuriken then find them around Kakashi with a set of strings surrounding them dragging him to be tied to a tree to which Kakashi responded by poofing in another area.

Then a hail of kunai then appeared to stab Kakashi through to which he falls to the ground. Sasuke comes out of his hiding place with a condescending smirk, but that changes when the dead teacher is replaced with a log lodged with kunai.

Sasuke, then gets into a ready stance with a kunai at hand and waits for it.

'Left.. Right..Above'

**"Below."** Kakashi said muffled.

He then pulled Sasuke underground where only his head is showing.

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

"Shit."

Then, Sasuke only has his head showing with a grim expression on his face.

"Hm, is this the might of the all-powerful Uchiha Clan? Kind of disappointed if you ask me."

He grits his teeth in frustration, but held his tongue.

"No response? Hmm, I'll go see if the others might have a chance."

He then stepped back and flashed away leaving the Uchiha stewing in his loss.

After leaving the Uchiha, he then found Sakura as she left her hiding place, trying to find her 'true love'.

He sighed internally and decided to see if what the academy said is true about her genjutsu abilities.

"Where is Sasuke-kun? I bet he already got a bell and already has a bell for me!" She squealed.

***Sweatdrop.* **'Okay, Rize wins that round. The academy has gotten pathetic, maybe she was right in having the Hokage make changes.'

"Ugh! Where is he?!"

"Hey Sakura."

"Wha-"

** Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

A swirl of leaves start to encircle Sakura, trapping her in a illusion. The leaves then blow away to see her worst nightmare.

Sasuke is a pink outfit admitting that he is gay and loves to crossdress at the gay bars...No, unfortunately.

Sasuke getting it on with a rock that he is so used to be compared to...Tempting, but no.

I have you guessed it yet..No!..Well then I guess I will have to tell you..Sasuke is getting it on with their new teammate Sai!

\- Sakura's genjutsu -

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?!"

"Oh~, Sai-kun!"

"Ugh. Sasuke-chan!"

"What's going on?"

She then stumbles through the bushes and sees something that will scar her for life, her beloved Sasuke in the arms of their new teammate, and they were making out and grinding against each other under a sakura tree.

"Sasuke-chan, I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Sai-kun?"

"Will you marry me?"

"OhmyGod! Yes, I will!"

Then, came the scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She then fainted and started foaming at the mouth.

'Pathetic.' Kakashi sweatdropped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Pathetic fangirl." Sasuke said with a twitch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So ugly has fallen, huh?" Sai said with a 'smile'.

Kakashi, then flashed to where Sai was hiding and found that he was nowhere to be found, but hid himself in the trees and watched as Sai approached Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up loser, get me out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, get me out of here!"

"Okay, dickless." He said with a 'smile'.

Sasuke flinched at the nickname and thought, 'Dickless! Who the hell is he calling dickless!'

Sai then starts to dig out Sasuke and was almost halfway done, when Sakura arrived onto the scene.

She then stared at them and found her love and Sai together, but somehow all the training she has done flies out the window and starts screaming, "GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

She starts running toward Sai, with the intent of pounding him into the ground and that is when Kakashi arrived on the scene.

He whistled for their attention and said the time is finished it's noon.

"No, it's not. The timer-" Sakura said

-_**Brrrrrrring!**_-

"-has stopped." Kakashi finished.

Fast toward a couple minutes later, you find Sasuke and Sai sitting beneath 2 of the three logs and the in the middle log was Sakura tied to it.

"Why the hell am I tied to the stump instead of Sai-teme?!" She yelled out frustrated.

"Why, because Sasuke tried to get a bell from me and Sai tried to be the helpful teammate until you so annoyingly interrupted."

'annoying?'

"Anyways, you fail. Since none of you were able to get a bell. But, before I send you on your ways, I will give your pity lunches. Don't give Sakura anything. Remember those who break rules are trash, but those that leave comrades behind are less than trash."

Kakashi left after saying his piece and two failures started eating their lunches.

Then Sakura's stomach growled.

"Sasu-"

"No."

"But, why~?"

"Because we are not allowed to give you food and because of you, I'm getting farther from my dream!" He answered with a sneer.

She started to cry and started to whimper "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Sai, starting to feel a bit of the emotion pity for her said, "Here ugly, eat."

"What?"

"I said, eat." He repeated while holding a piece of food from his chopsticks.

"No th-" Stomach growls louder.

"Just accept the food, Sakura." Holding his piece of food out as well, trying to hold back his venomous tone, just for a second.

"Guys. Thank you." She said, while barely holding down her inner fangirl, at her crush giving her his food. She, then opens her mouth to accept the pieces of food, but Kakashi returns with a disappointed look and a stormy background.

"YOU!"

They all flinched, but stood their ground saying nothing.

"What do you all have to say for yourselves? I ordered you not to give her any food, but you do so anyways? Now, tell me your reasons, right now!"

"Those who break rules are trash, but those who leave comrades behind are worse than trash." Sasuke said, quoting Kakashi.

"Yeah, even though ugly maybe ugly she's our teammate and we don't leave teammates behind." Sai said.

"Is that what you said all true?"

The team on the ground said nothing, but stare at him ready to do what was needed.

"You~." The thunder storm background became heavier.

"You~~!" The thunder and wind pick up and the teammates flinch slightly.

"Pass~!" He eye-smiled and the background became sunny again.

"What~!" They all said, even Sai who just thought this just a joke to lower their guard and then knock them out, as he got into a ready stance, just in case.

"You pass, now return here tomorrow morning at 6 for training." He then flashed to the Hokage's office to give his report.

**Ending it, sweet God! This chapter is soooo long! It took too long, I wanted to finish this chapter, because if I didn't I couldn't move on to new things. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, favorite, follow, review, it's your choice. Haters and flamers only add to my review count, so I win anyways. Moving forward, next chapter is going to be**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**A SECRET! Ha! Don't I suck! I know, anyways. The next chapter is going to be chapter 10, woohoo! Wow, chapter 10 already, where has the time gone?**

**~Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	10. The Wave Part 1

**Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja. He is beaten, spit on an insulted by everyone, young and old. However, during a beating that would have taken his life if a woman who was an ABNU had not taken him in and destroyed that mob in the process. What if the woman had the power to turn Naruto into one of the most feared ninja in the Leaf Village or even the Ninja World? He can do it, along with his two nakama and his awesome girlfriend, right beside him. Pinky, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-teme, civilian council &amp; Elder bashing. Naruhina &amp; Three OCs. Badass, sadistic Naruto.**

**Now, my dear awesome readers let's get on with the story shall we?**

**(Plus I own nothing in this story, I only copyright the idea of my fanfiction)**

**(Present)**

The new genin teams with their senseis, move along the next two months. Training and doing D-rank missions. However, tensions

(Team 7)

"Alright team, good morning." Kakashi said waving to his charges.

Sasuke, just glared at him, Sakura was close to exploding and Sai, even emotionless was developing a tick at the expense of waiting three hours and listening to Sakura's failed attempts of starting a conversation with Sasuke.

"Ooh~, scary. Anyways, today we are going to the Hokage's office for a mission."

'Finally, it better not be another D-rank mission. Those missions are nothing but chores and are wasted on a person of my caliber.' Sasuke thought.

"Hn."

"You made us wait for three hours, just for that?" Sakura screamed, causing all the birds in area to fly away.

"Would you rather I have you wait another hour, for tomorrow." Kakashi said with his signature eye-smile.

Sasuke and Sai glared at Sakura to shut up, to which she did, sweating buckets at the intensity of the glares.

"Mah, mah~. Enough with the glares, we need to go to the Hokage's office, remember. I will meet you there." He, then flashed to the Hokage tower and then, the students snapped out of their shock and raced to get there in a few minutes.

The entire team, then went inside the office and were surprised at what they saw.

"What are they doing here?" Sakura yelled.

Teams 8, 9 and 10 were inside the Hokage's office, most looking annoyed at hearing Sakura's voice grating on their ears.

"We are here because the Hokage called all the teams to his office for missions, girly or did Kakashi not tell you anything?" Anko said with a frown.

Sakura, being cowed shut her trap for now, but Kakashi said, "Take it easy, Anko-ch-."

A kunai cut him across the face and pinned his orange book to the wall.

"Piss off cyclops."

"Kakashi, you really need to start coming in on time or you are going to regret it one of these days." Kurenai said, already tired of this sentence.

"Alright, enough. Now it is time for missions." The third said, before a fight broke out.

Soon, all their attention was focused on their leader.

"All of your teams have passed over the marker for D-rank missions and you all qualify for a C-rank, but I only have one for today, so you have to decide who gets it."

"So, are we going to fight for it, then?" Kiba asked.

"It obviously belongs to Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, now is not the time for you and your crush on Sasuke!"

That snapped everyone's attention to her and Naruto said, "You're not a Uchiha fan girl?"

"Yeah, My teacher worked that out of me. I still have a tiny crush on him, but it be awhile for it to be completely gone, so please be patient with me." Ino said, with a small blush.

"Fine, flower girl. You earn that much to yourself." Anko said, glad there was only one fan girl in the room.

Ino smiled and Kiba, then put his arm around her and said, "That's the spirit, Ino!"

Ino, with a semi-blush pushed him away from her and said, "Not now, Kiba!"

"Are you guys a thing, now?" Shikamaru said with a knowing smile.

"No!" Ino yelled out embarrassed

"Yes." Shino said leaning against the wall.

"Shino!"

He just shrugged, laughing.

The third took the time to look at each of them. They most of them had changed during their two months as genin. When he looked at Naruto, he fought the urge to smile and almost choked on his pipe when he thought he saw the Minato and Kushina behind him, looking proud. However, as soon as he blinked he was gone, he then looked at the Fourth's portrait and saw him looking smug. Like he succeeded in a village-wide prank with Kushina.

"What is the mission anyways?" Hinata asked, beside Naruto.

"It is an escort and protection mission, you have to bring a bridge builder to his home town and watch over him as he builds his bridge."

"Sounds simple enough."

"This is-"

"Uchiha, if you say that this mission is below the standards of an Uchiha, your brother is going to be the only one that can be a ninja and bear children, understand?" Shikamaru said with a glare.

Sasuke, turned red and but backed down for now.

Sakura was about to defend her love, but was cut off Yui saying, "Pinky, nobodies is in the mood for your bitching today, so may you please can it until the meeting's over?"

Sakura turned pink as her hair and stayed silent.

"Then, what can we do?" Shino asked.

"Let's spare for it!" Naruto said.

"No!" Shikamaru and Yui said.

"Why don't two teams go?" Hinata suddenly replied.

The room, then fell into silence in contemplation.

"Okay, but then who are the two teams that are going to left behind?" Shino asked, the elephant in the room.

"I nominate myself for the mission." Sasuke proclaimed.

"Who votes for ignoring him?" Naruto said, dully.

Shino, Shikamaru, Yui, Rein, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Ino and Naruto raised their hands. "Very well, then. We ignore him."

"Before, someone ends up with gate duty and D-ranks for the rest of the year, I will make the decision. All of you will go. I refuse to have conflicts between teams if I can help it, plus this could introduce all of you into the real world of ninjas." The third firmly stated.

"Real world of ninjas? But, we are already ninjas!" Sakura said.

"Pathetic excuse of a ninja, that's for sure." Rein grumbled, under her breath.

Kiba snickered and Ino just smiled.

"Okay, that's enough. Send in Tazuna."

The door, then opens and soon the smell of sake suddenly over-powers the room, which made Akamaru whine and for Kiba fidget under the heavy smell.

"Who is going to take me, to my hometown for me to build my super bridge?" The old man, looked at the Hokage.

"All of them, Tazuna sir."

"All of them? Now, that is what I call super protection." Tazuna said, taking a swig of his sake bottle.

"How about we head towards your hometown, tomorrow morning?" Rein asked.

"What? Why not, now?" Tazuna asked, slightly swaying.

"Yes, why loser? Scared?" Sasuke asked, looking smug.

"Yeah~!" His ever-loyal bitch asked.

"No, because he's drunk. It's better to take care of a sober man, then a drunk one so he doesn't injure himself on the way, along with looking at the state of the sun, it would get dark in a few hours, so everyone has time to pack and he has time to sleep off his impending hangover." Naruto finished, pointing out the obvious.

"That's fine. Anko, please escort Tazuna to his room for the night and all your teams will head out with Tazuna in the morning at the crack of dawn, prepared and ready to start, understand."

"Yes, sir." Everyone responded.

Everyone, then turned left his office and packed for their first C-ranked mission.

Everyone, then soon packed their items they needed for their upcoming C-ranked mission for tomorrow and turned in during varying stages of the night. Mostly anxious about what they were about to encounter and they had no idea what would happen for the next few days.

(Next Day)

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Kurenai asked everybody.

"Yes, sensei." Ino replied.

"Hey, wait aren't we missing two people?" Yui asked.

"Again, that bastard is late! Along with our client!" Anko said, through gritted teeth.

"I'll get him." Asuma said, flashing out.

Soon, Asuma returned with Kakashi and Tazuna.

"I was just about to arrive? Why did you have to drag me out of my routine?" Kakashi drawled.

"Because you being a lazy fucker, doesn't help us in the slightest." Anko replied.

"Can we go, now?" Tazuna said, reaching for his sake bottle.

Then, the bottle mysteriously disappeared.

"Wha~?"

"Tazuna-san, I would ask that you don't get drunk while we escort you back to your hometown, please." Rein said, with a fanged smirk.

Being unnerved at her smirk and the underlying message, of untold pain on his person, even though he's a client made him compliant.

"Why, of course."

"Thank you." She said, and dumped his sake into a bush and tossed the empty bottle away.

"Wait, Pinky what is in your backpack?" Asuma asked, eyeing the stuffed pack with an wary eye.

"Oh, several clothes, perfume bottles, creams, hair products and make up. Why?" Sakura said, clueless.

However, when she looked up from her pack, she barely bit back a squeal at seeing Anko's rage and Kurenai holding her back.

"Sakura, you need to get rid of all of that." Rein said.

"What, why?!"

"Because, this a mission. Not a vacation." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"B-but?!"

"But, Noting! Get rid of all that shit, right now before I burn it!" Anko snarled.

"I'll help her."

"Ino?! Don't you-"

"No, Sakura I don't and I have several clothes, a tent, food pills, medical tape and my ninja tools."

"Not bad for an ex-fan girl." Anko said, calming down barely.

"Sakura, get your stuff packed now! The things that you have to use to fight and survive, alright." Kurenai said, twitching the urge to let Anko run rampage seeming to be more pleasing by the minute.

"Okay~."

Finally, after waiting ten minutes she came back with an actual pack this time, they didn't bother looking at her this time as they knew it was actually filled with more clothes and several ninja tools and one make up bag. That and they didn't want to be more annoyed then they were now.

And so, they headed off.

They walked in a way that surrounded Tazuna from all sides. Soon, they came across a puddle in the middle of the road.

Some ignored it, but most put their guard up without changing their stride except for the stiffening of their shoulders. As they all walked past the puddle, a claw of metal came out of nowhere and slashed all four senseis into bloody pieces.

"Sensei?!"

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Yui, Rein,and Hinata all got into a fight position. Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, and Sai all got into a defense position surrounding Tazuna and Sakura was still shocked shitless at the sight of her sensei's 'dead' body.

Two kill intents filled the air, which put all the genin and their client on edge, two men, in armor then raced towards the genin, intent on finishing their job quickly.

* * *

**Ending it! I'm sorry! It never takes me this long to write a chapter, especially a short one like this one. I'm going to make the next chapter, as quick as possible, hopefully it will be longer, as I intend it to be, so please forgive me! Moving on, next chapter the wave part two! I will right back with the next chapter before the fifth of January, I promise. Alright, laters.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	11. The Wave Part 2

(Present)

Two killing intents filled the air, which put all the genin and their client on edge, two men, in armor then race towards the genin, intent on finishing their job quickly.

They race towards, the group that is protecting Tazuna, but before they could reach them, Sasuke tried to meet them head on, but was almost cleaved in two by their claws, if Rein hadn't used her shadow stitching to drag him back in place, and nudged Shikamaru to use his shadow capture technique on the two, but they just kept charging.

Yui got out his sword and got into a ready position and so did Rein, pulling out two katanas getting into a defense position. However, before they were about to attack, Anko and Asuma came out of hiding and put them both in a restraining hold and knocked both of them out.

"Good job, guys." Asuma said, getting rope to tie the two nin together.

Anko, smiled at her team.

Kurenai nodded at hers for standing their ground.

Kakashi, was reading his po-I mean his orange novel and nodded to his team.

They senseis, then dragged the unconscious missing nin into the brush where they extracted information. After ten minutes of screaming, cursing and begs for mercy, they returned with the missing nin, who were unconscious again, with Asuma and Kakashi looking pale, Kurenai looking normal and Anko looking refreshed.

"Alright old man, spill it."

"What's wrong, sensei?"

"When we interrogated the two nin, they spilled that they wanted to kill the bridge builder. Why didn't you tell us, you had a hit on you?"

-insert guilt speech here-

"-And that would be it, so please if you don't want to help me, that's fine, but please do it so I can help the town and my daughter and grandson!" He begged with his head down.

"What do you guys, think?" Asuma said, pulling out a cigarette.

"I say, we turn back. This mission is too much for us."

"Are you really going to give up that easily? 'Cause if you are, you are more pathetic then I thought." Rein sneered at her.

"What?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Do you really think,we will up and leave this mission because of one scared fan girl who doesn't want to get their hands dirty?" Naruto asked, disgusted.

"Along with the fact that we have four jounin with us, completely slip your mind?" Hinata asked, neutrally.

"Plus, I don't think you'll win brownie points with the Uchiha, if you make him give this up." Yui finished, pointing at the seething Uchiha.

"Okay, who actually wants to continue?" Kurenai said, saving Sakura from her ass chewing.

Naruto, Hinata, Rein, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Yui, Choji, Shino and Ino wanted to continue the mission.

"Alright, Pinky is out-numbered, let's move on!" Anko said.

The entire team, then walked forward at civilian's pace and came across a large body of water and went on a boat waiting for them to reach the town with along with their being some minor annoyances and shushing they finally reached land as the boat driver raced back into the sea away from them to remain unseen.

The teams then went on their way to Tazuna's but a noise started to louder and closer and all the senseis said, "Get down!"

They each covered their team and Shikamaru brought the old man down with him and the sound came from a large decapitating sword which stopped its course when it caught in a hard bark of a tree. Everyone slowly stood up and looked at the large hunk of metal that was lodged into the tree trunk near their client's head.

"Wow, a bunch of big shots watching over the old man. I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble to hand over the old man and we can both move on?" A tall man with bandages and a scratched mist headband.

"Zabuza Momochi..The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi said, finally putting away his porn novel.

"So, Sharigian Kakashi knows of me, along with the Genjutsu Mistress, The Sword of Konoha and the Snake Mistress of Konoha. How lucky."

"He should be easy work for someone like me, an Uchiha elite." Sasuke said looking smug.

"Yeah~!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi nodded.

Sai, could barely stop the flinch of using the power of a face-plant on the hard dirt, with the stupidity of his teammates and his so called 'sensei', if he had the right to be called that.

"Anko-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I give him back his sword?"

"May I ask why?" Kurenai asked, already knowing the reason why.

"Yeah, kid. Why?" Zabuza asked.

"So, he can do us a favor." His head inclining to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sorry, brat. It can't be done." Anko said, slightly amused.

"Oh, well. Worth a shot, besides it takes awhile for bad blood to be washed from a sword." Rein said crossing her arms, with Yui nodding a second after.

Zabuza, then looked at them for a second more, and said, "I can borrow your students?" He said to Anko.

"Sorry, they're mine." She replied.

"Eh, worth a shot." He shrugged his shoulders.

He, then snatched the giant sword from Naruto and prepared to attack.

All the kids got into a defense position and the adults went to attack and they clashed. Zabuza, then jumped back to get distance and called out his signature jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu " He screamed out, the mist surrounded him, making him unable be to be seen. The senseis and their students braced themselves for a fight, the silence and the killing intent emitting from Zabuza was not helping matters.

Sakura was scared shitless and was trembling like a leaf.

Sasuke was re-imagining his family's slaughter again and was looked close to shitting himself in fear.

Naruto grit his teeth, took out his sword and prepared for a fight.

Rein, brought out four kunai, two in each hand and was looking left and right for any threat approaching.

Yui, took out two of his swords and went into his stance and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Ino paired up with Shikamaru and Kiba and got into a defense position surrounding Tazuna with Choji as back up.

Sai, got up to back the senseis with Hinata using her dojutsu and Shino uses his bugs to latch on the surrounding area to provide info.

The killing intent was flooring causing all the genin to sweat and Sakura was near fainting.

Kakashi, then went into battle and charged at Zabuza with Asuma bring up the rear. They ducked and weaved out the way of Zabuza's cleaver sword.

Soon enough, the pair was led into water-walking by Zabuza and Asuma caught a hit to the side, which bruised or even broke one or two ribs. He, then captured Kakashi inside a water prison.

Anko, then rushed into battle with Naruto as he used his sword and filled it with malevolent chakra to let it loose in a slash, the blast of chakra speeding towards Zabuza.

The Demon of the Hidden Mist, had little choice, but to let go of his hold on the water prison and get out of the way, while Kakashi fell into the water, drenched.

As the blast of chakra, left Zabuza looked at Naruto, like he met somebody familiar.

"Kid, where did you get that sword?"

"Trained for it."

"There's only one person who could do that, is there by any chance you are related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't show any emotion to the name, but his grip tighten around his sword, gave him his answer.

"So, what if I am?"

"Then, I cannot fight you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Ending it! I'm so sorry! This took too long to make, I may go over this in the future. Plus, I just started college, so the updates for all my stories will be random. Anyways, I'm not changing the pairing of Naruto with Hinata, so for those who don't like it, piss off, I don't care and its my story. Anyways, moving on. Over one hundred followers, yay! I'm so happy! Next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, and I'm trying to make it interesting. Laters and to everyone back to school or college, best of luck! **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	12. The Wave Part 3

As the blast of chakra left, Zabuza looked at Naruto, like he met somebody familiar.

"Kid, where did you get that sword?"

"Trained for it."

"There's only one person who could do that, is there by any chance you are related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

"So, what if I am?"

"Then, I cannot fight you."

"WHAT!"

(Present)

"What do you mean you can't fight me?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, what I said. I will not fight an Uzumaki." Zabuza said, placing his cleaver sword in a relaxed position on top of his shoulder blade.

"What does my mom, have to do with this?" Naruto asked, slightly easing the tension in his shoulders.

"Your mom!" Zabuza asked, shocked. He almost dropped his grip on his sword, if not for his sub-conscience tightening his grip on his sword.

"Yes, my mom," Naruto asked, serious.

Zabuza then went towards him, keeping an eye on Kakashi the entire time, while the rest of the senseis eased up their shoulders as well, but keeping their positions ready to attack.

"Haku! You can come out now."

A slight flash appeared out of nowhere a boy in a hunter-nin mask appeared kneeling before Zabuza, "Hai Zabuza-sama."

"How do you know my mother?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Your mother was my teacher and she was the only one that could beat all the seven swordsmen of the mist, single-handedly."

Naruto slightly smiled at the thought of her mom, with her fiery temper.

"Alright then, why are you working with Gato?" Naruto questioned.

"We need to money to provide for the Civil War in the Mist." Zabuza replied.

"Hm~, if Gato is as bad as I've heard, he will probably betray you and try to kill you in the process." Anko said, cutting in.

"Your words are noted. We'll talk later on. Haku let's head back."

"Hai."

And so the pair disappeared, the group was silent as they waited for any more danger to appear, but so they breathe a slight sigh of relief and continued to walk towards Tazuna's house, with Asuma leaning on Kurenai who numbed his side to where his ribs were either broken or badly sprained.

Finally, the group arrived at the house and a woman ran out and hugged Tazuna,

"Dad! You're back, I was so worried!" The woman sobbed in the chest of Tazuna.

"It's okay, these nice people helped me get here."

"Thank you, all of you come in." She invited them all inside her house.

They all crowd around the table as she put refreshments on the table.

"Could you guys introduce yourselves to my daughter?" Tazuna gestured to the teams.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yui Hyo"

"Shino Aburame"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Sai Shimara"

"Rein Yato"

"Kurenai Yuuhei"

"Asuma Sarutobi"

"Anko Mitarashi"

"Kakashi Hakate"

"And your name is?"

"Oh my name is Tsunami, it's nice to meet you all and thank you for help my father." She bowed to the people in the room. Her eyes caught the look of shadow watching them and she slightly gestured from the little shadow to come forward, but it turned the other direction and went up the stairs.

She looked sad for the most part which the teams noticed but didn't comment on it and most of the people in the room bowed back in return, besides Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Any reason why you won't return the bow?" Asuma said, was a slight frown.

"Uchihas don't bo-" His sentence was cut off by Naruto snap kicking his head into the floor.

"Oh well what do you know, you can bow," Naruto said mockingly, keeping his foot on his head.

"Get off of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched, her tongue-lashing seemingly forgot from her mind.

'Ugh! Note to self, find my best fangirl breaking genjutsu and use it on her for two hours.' Kurenai thought with disgust.

"Genin Uzumaki, release him right now," Kakashi said, with a hint of malice.

"Put down your porn book and make me." Naruto challenged

Kakashi narrowed his single eye and was about to close his porn book before it was snatched away from him.

Rein snatched the book away, flipped through a couple pages stared at him with a look of mild surprise, pity, and disgust and then tossed the book in the air, with Yui cutting it to pieces a second later.

Kakashi kneeled and held several pieces of the ruined Icha Icha book in his hands cradling them like a lost love.

"Minus the groveling pile of gray hair on the floor, where are we going to stay?" Anko said, over Kakashi's mumbles of 'My Precious.'

"I was not expecting so much company, but I'm sure we can make due," Tsunami said, counting the numbers and thinking of the amount of space needed.

"Two teams can keep watch outside the house and the other two teams can keep watch inside." Asuma offered.

"Are you sure?" Tsunami asked.

"It will be fine. But, whose teams is going to be outside to keep watch?" Yui asked the senseis.

"My team will, we've had more experience with outside temperatures," Anko said, starting off.

"I guess my team will join you," Kurenai said, taking the second spot.

"Then, we will switch every two days between teams," Asuma said.

"Okay," Kurenai said.

"Fine," Kakashi said.

"Alright," Anko said.

The teams got settled in their perspective places before dinner, as Naruto, Hinata and Rein went to town to get food and look at the situation, people crowding around corners looking at him with small surprise and a good amount of fear. However, all their eyes were unnerving, they were darkened, like all the brightness that should be in people's eyes were not there, like someone ripped away all their hope and left despair.

However, all their eyes were unnerving, they were darkened, like all the brightness that should be in people's eyes were not there, like someone ripped away all their hope and left despair. It reminded Naruto of his time before Rize found him and it made him angry that someone would do this to others and he made a promise to himself, that he would make the bastard pay.

At Gato's mansion, he shivered several times and looked around in his expensive office looking scared behind his giant polished desk as he felt someone walking over his grave and then pissing on it. However, he shook this off and went back to counting his money and looking forward to the time in his bed.

Naruto, Rein, and Hinata, then left the town but before helping a few children, they came across and went into the forest and arrived at Tazuna's house with two deer.

"We're back, sorry it took so long," Hinata said, helping Rein carry one of the deer while Naruto carried the other one.

"Thank you, so much! But, you didn't have to, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all."

"Nice work, team!" Anko said.

"How did you guys learn to capture and skin a deer?" Ino asked.

"My family hunts deer for sport and I learned from my mother," Hinata said.

I learned from Rize and I learned from both Naruto and Anko," Naruto and Rein said as they placed the deer meat in the kitchen.

Soon, it was time for dinner and they crowded around the table. However, a young brooding boy suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell are you all here?! You're all going to die to Gato!"

"Kid, we're ninja it's our job and we can handle Gato," Kiba said, stuffing another piece of deer meat into his mouth.

"No, you won't! You will die! You guys have no idea what's like to suffer!"

The clang of several forks and knifes hitting the plates and table rattled the room like a thunderstorm and the silence that ensued with deafening. Soon the feel of the room dropped several degrees and the glare Naruto was give the kid, was something that could make Itachi Uchiha flinch.

"What the hell was that? Brat." Naruto growled, his eyes were no longer sapphire blue, they were a cold navy and his teeth were grit.

Several others either had blank faces and storm-worthy sneers all directed at the kid.

'This is not good.'

* * *

**Finished finally, the** **chapter is done. Wonder what could be next? See you guys later, thank you for all the support so far! Laters. **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	13. The Wave Part 4

Soon, it was time for dinner and they crowded around the table. However, a young brooding boy suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell are you all here?! You're all going to die to Gato!"

"Kid, we're ninja it's our job and we can handle Gato," Kiba said, stuffing another piece of deer meat into his mouth.

"No, you won't! You will die! You guys have no idea what's like to suffer!"

The clang of several forks and knives hitting the plates and table rattled the room like a thunderstorm and the silence that ensued with deafening. Soon the feel of the room dropped several degrees and the glare Naruto gave the kid was something that could make Itachi Uchiha flinch.

"What the hell was that? Brat." Naruto growled, his eyes were no longer sapphire blue, they were a cold navy and his teeth were grit.

Several others either had blank faces and storm-worthy sneers all directed at the kid.

'This is not good.'

(Present)

"You heard me! You have no idea what's like to suffer. I bet you all have healthy, comfortable lives with your families back in your village!"

Most of the ninja in the room violently flinched and their frowns and sneers grew darker.

"Healthy, huh," Hinata said, thinking about her home life.

"Yeah, what about it! You're a princess, I bet you get whatever you want by the snap of your fingers."

A morbid chuckle came from the white-eyed girl which shocked and sadden Kurenai deeply.

"I get whatever I want with a snap of my fingers, huh? _**HORSESHIT!**_"

"Do you know what's like to grow up with your family divided. One is treated lower than dirt and other has their heads so far up their own asses that they own spout their shit, well here's the thing. I'm hated by both and loved by few that have to hide their affection for me so they don't get killed or outcasted, so don't give me that crap that I can get whatever I want with a snap of my fingers because I don't."

The little boy still wasn't convinced.

"Oh really, how about you! I bet you have a lovely family at home." He said, pointing at Naruto.

"You know what brat, I do. I have a lovely woman who I consider a mother at my home village, but I didn't have her until recently."

The temperature grew even colder.

"She saved me from dying from a beating that would have taken my life and she was one of the few people in my early life that actually gave me a chance. Do you know what's like to get the shit beaten out of you for the villagers thinking you were a monster, but you weren't, to dig out of garbage cans to find food? To be kicked out of the orphanage at a young age and live on the streets for two years? To feel like you are better off dead, then alive?" Naruto said, his cold eyes pinning the little boy to his seat.

He looked around to the rest, his argument crumbling as he looked at the ninja's faces who were really upset at his words.

"How to watch your teammate be crushed by a boulder and have to kill off the other one because she a traitor during war time." Kakashi asked, emotionless.

"How about your own sensei, the one was almost a parental figure, experiment on you and then leave you for dead in the middle of nowhere?" Anko growled, her teeth grit.

"How about watching your only brother slaughter your entire family and forces you to watch the entire thing for three days." Sasuke said, his black eyes barely flashing crimson for a second.

"How about be looked upon as disgusting, just because of the family you were born into?" Shino said, with a hint of anger.

"How about being left in orphanage, that was so corrupt that the choices were to either whore yourself out to the sick matrons that ran it, starve to death or run away and take your chances on the streets." Rein stated.

Inari, stood up and left the room, hiding his misty eyes from them, his mother and grandfather. When the door to his room slammed shut was when Tsunami looked at all of them with misty eyes filled with sadness and Tazuna looked down at his plate, his throat tight and the sake in his stomach was not agreeing with his head.

Rein was trembling with the memories her past ran amok inside her head, Yui holding her and Naruto and Hinata were both comforting each other, Sasuke and Shino were stuffing their emotions inside their cold/blank masks and while Anko and Kakashi were getting their emotions under control as the kid brought out and salted old wounds that never truly healed.

After a few moments of silence, dinner was finished as Tsunami picked up their plates and washed them.

Anko and her team went outside and found place that gave them eagle's view of the house keep it in their sights, the rotation for the night was like Rein, Hinata, Naruto and then Anko and then switch, each getting an hour and half of watching time, with Hinata starting the first shift and the rest of night panned out like this.

While Anko's team was outside, inside the Inari was staring out his window looking at the moon and the black water that reflected the sky.

His mind kept repeating what the ninjas said to him,

'O_rphanage..Sick matrons._'

'_Your only brother slaughtering your entire family._'

'_Watching your teammate being crush to death and having to kill the traitorous one._'

'_Abandoned by your sensei who was a parental figure to you._'

'_Live on the streets..beaten for something not your fault._'

'_Your entire family hates you..one side pompous, the others like slaves._'

He couldn't get their insulted and upset looks out his head, his stomach felt like lead. He had a underlying feeling that if they weren't trained to hold themselves together and swallow insults, he was pretty sure they could or would have killed him for just for that.

Especially the lady in the trench coat and the kid with the whisker marks.

A knock on his door, released him from his thoughts and rubbed the tear tracks on his cheeks and went to open the door.

Who he found on the other side was one of the adults that ate with them, she was the one with the stony, but sad filled face that stared at him during meal times.

"What do you want?" He was worn and tired the memories to the dinner kept bouncing around in his head.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Kurenai asked.

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave now." He stated.

She stood there and he realized that she wanted to come in, at first he wanted to rejected her and close the door, but he had the feeling that wouldn't respond too well with her. He opened the door wider and invited her inside.

We will get to that conversation later. Moving on to early tomorrow morning.

It was Naruto's turn to patrol the area surrounding the house, the sun was about to rise and as he was watching said sun rise, behind him he was a figure in a kimono and that person was coming closer as soon as the figure was in stabbing distance, Naruto turned around and came face to face with boy with delicate features.

"Good morning, ninja-san." The boy said with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, hunter nin-san." Naruto replied.

The boy's eyes widened and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because you smell like herbs, sweet ice chips and a slight hint of blood."

He nodded and Naruto turned his back towards the tree and looked at the kimono wearing boy and asked, "So what did you come for?"

* * *

** Ending it! Next chapter! Thank you for all the support on this fanfiction. Also Drake58, thank you for telling me that, I didn't even realize it until you pointed it out to me. Also thanks to everyone else for their reviews I really appreciate them. **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	14. The Wave Part 5

It was Naruto's turn to patrol the area surrounding the house, the sun was about to rise and as he was watching said sun rise, behind him was a figure in a kimono and that person was coming closer as soon as the figure was in stabbing distance, Naruto turned around and came face to face with a boy with delicate features.

"Good morning, ninja-san." The boy said with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, hunter nin-san." Naruto replied.

The boy's eyes widened and asked, "How do you know?"

"Because you smell like herbs, sweet ice chips and a slight hint of blood."

He nodded and Naruto turned his back towards the tree and looked at the kimono wearing boy and asked "So what did you come for?"

(Present)

"Zabuza-sama wanted to talk to you."

"Who?"

"The shirtless guy with bandages over his mouth."

"Oh."

Naruto created several chakra-enforced shadow clones and had several patrol the surrounding area and had one stay with his team to tell him about his situation or dispel when he came back.

"Okay, let's go."

"Alright."

Naruto trailed behind the kimono-wearing hunter-nin and the pair traveled in silence and soon they came across a fancy building, one that stuck out among the worn businesses and homes of the Wave's townspeople.

Haku lead Naruto into the building and went towards Zabuza's room where he was meeting Gato with several of his men.

"Why couldn't you deal with several brats and a few others. I guess you being the Demon of the Mist isn't all that's cracked up to be?"

Zabuza didn't say anything, which annoyed Gato who went up to smack him, but Haku grabbed his arm with an iron grip, the loud sound of a bone snapping rang out and the scream of the pig came after.

"I will not let you harm, Zabuza-sama." He said, his mask now in place. He let go of Gato's arm as he moved away from the masked boy cradling his arm.

The guards at Gato's sides went to attack him, but a flash of a sword, made one of the guards fall to the ground with a wet thump as he was sliced in half.

"I will take care of it, so do both of us a favor and leave or we'll take what we deserve from your vault and leave you with nothing."

"O-okay, you have five days, so don't disappoint me!"

A sneer and a low growl was his only response which practically made him run out of the room.

Naruto came out of his hiding spot and looked at Haku who removed his mask.

"So, that waste of space, air and life was Gato?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he's exactly what you described him as." Zabuza said, sitting down on the bed in the room.

"You said, you wanted to talk with me?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I need your help."

"What could you need my help for?"

"The war in the Mist Country is ravaging the land and has been for years."

"So, that's why you are working for Gato?"

"Yes, we need the money so we finally take down the dictator who's been ruining our country for years."

"So, why can't you take him down yourself?"

"Well that slash you gave you me, makes that difficult for doesn't it?"

Naruto had the decency to sheepishly smile and rub the back on his head.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

Zabuza and Haku talked to Naruto for several hours and then the group decided to employ help from the Konoha nin and kill Gato in five days when he was due to arrive on the bridge.

Naruto bowed to them, to which they bowed in turn and he went back to his team. But, as he raced back, Zabuza couldn't forget his last words, "You say you need help and so I will help you, however you stab me in the back or hurt anyone I hold dear, I will make your last moments on this Earth miserable, understand?"

He could only nod, as the red and black eyes of the son of his teacher bore into him, then they changed back to white and blue.

"Good." He smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Zabuza couldn't really help, but face-plant into the floor and Haku wasn't that far away, breaking into slightly hidden snickers of laughter.

He looked up to the ceiling and thought, 'He's just like you Kushina-sensei.' He smiled, lost in the memories of his teacher.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked.

He rubbed the top of Haku's head and said, "Don't worry about it, what do you have for healing me?"

Haku went about using his knowledge of herbs and while Naruto returned back to the camp.

He saw Anko leaning against a tree, while Rein and Hinata were doing water-walking exercises as a warm up. She noticed him and waved him over, telling Hinata and Rein to keep at it.

"So, Naruto where did you run off to? Did you think a shadow clone was going to fool anyone?"

"No, I sent them to surround the area, because Zabuza wanted to meet with me."

"You went along with a man with the moniker named the Demon of the Mist and went along with him?!" Anko said, ready to tear into him.

"Before you give me the ass-chewing of a lifetime, I had several shadow clones shadowing me as a precaution and plus I had my sword with me, the entire time, so even if they wanted to attack me, they couldn't."

Anko was silent for several minutes before thwacking Naruto over the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that again or I'll make you pay."

"Yes, Anko-sensei. I'm sorry."

Anko affectionately rubbed his head and said, "You better be, brat. So, what did he want?"

"He told me that he's going to 'attack' in five days time and that he's willing to work with us, if he could some of the money in Gato's vault for the war that is ravaging the Mist country."

"He gets his share and goes to the Mist country and prepares for war, but it could be a trap."

"What if it's not? Either way, Konoha get's a trade connection, either one or two, Zabuza put in a good word for us? We get Wave's help with trading and the mist to back it up if we help them out a bit with their war, even if it's just money."

Anko, walked around a bit, circling around to face Naruto and deciding on her course of action.

"We run this by your teammates and if they agree then we will bring this up with the others."

Naruto nodded and the pair went back to the camp where they talk about the situation with Hinata and Rein, who said it was a good idea, but said not to do such a dangerous and stupid thing again without telling them first. He nodded and said he would, which in return he got a rib crushing hug from Rein and a mind-blowing kiss from Hinata.

The team went inside for dinner and when Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami went upstairs, Anko called Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai downstairs.

She explained what Naruto did and waited for their reply. Several hours past as the senseis argued back and forth about Naruto's plan. Kurenai was against it not because of Naruto, but she didn't want any trouble on her charges. Kakashi was against it, because he did not trust Zabuza as the demon of the mist was sneaky and is willing to backstab and the other was that Naruto's plan had too many holes in it and that anything could go wrong.

Asuma on the other hand, agreed and said it was smart plan and it was worth trying, considering that Naruto rose a little higher on his respect list, he always did love a good plan that had rewards for all sides, he curses his father for such a like.

(Back in Konoha)

"Achoo!" Hiruzen sneezed, he was resting on the coach in his office and he missed sneezing on his por-I mean orange book of romantic love, plot and smut.

He wanted to smack the person who almost ruined his favorite past time for him.

(Back at Wave)

"Achoo!" Asuma sneezed and rubbed his nose.

Kurenai gave him a napkin, which he thanked her for and said that he agreed with Anko.

Kurenai, believing in Asuma's judgement, but mentally prepared for any unseen circumstances said he agreed with Anko.

"Three out of four, means I win, Kakashi."

Kakashi scowled underneath his mask and crossed his arms.

The senseis spent the next hour going over what they did today and what they will do tomorrow and then Anko when back outside to her team.

Soon the five days past and the teams were gathered to the bridge, Naruto stayed behind because of overworking his muscles after an intense training exercise and stayed.

On the bridge, a chakra mist rolled onto the bridge and the killing intent surrounding them, put them all on edge. Everyone prepared for a fight as the killing intent thickened.

Back at Tazuna's house, a loud thump shook the mother and son on the dining table and several thugs and wannabe rouge swordsmen stormed the house and the noise woke up Naruto.

He slightly crept downstairs as Tsunami screamed, "If you don't let him go, I'll bit my tongue off, I swear it!"

"Shut up!"

A loud smacking sound emerged from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Inari yelled.

That was the clincher for Naruto as he went downstairs without being noticed and allowed his anger to flow out, freezing the offending brutes. Naruto used his ghoul bloodline to make himself look more menacing.

The large sneer, showing off his black fangs and he growled low in his throat.

The thugs all gulped simultaneously and backed up a step, but then they steeled their nerves went to take care of him, while Inari standing next his mom, scared, but still trying to protect his mom.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and smirked the thugs, who now preferred that he sneered at them. Naruto beat the shit out of all of them, while Tsunami and Inari stared at him in amazement. The thugs were on the ground while he used his bloodline to toss them outside and tied them together around the tree.

Naruto said he will be going to the bridge as Tsunami wished him good luck and to be safe and Inari apologized, but Naruto waved him off and rubbed his head saying its okay and that he had to apologize to the others as well, to which he nodded.

A smirk lit up Naruto's face as he turned his back on the mother and son and he went racing towards the bridge.

As Tsunami looked at Naruto's fading image, she turned to her son and his eyes were not dull, they shone again, no longer filled with despair, but hope, which made her heart leap in her chest.

'Thank you, Naruto, thank you.'

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter and I should be wrapping up the wave arc by either the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows on this fanfiction and I thank you all so much. Laters.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	15. The Wave (End)

(Flashback)

_"Shut up!"_

_A loud smacking sound emerged from the kitchen._

_"Mom!" Inari yelled._

_That was the clincher for Naruto as he went downstairs without being noticed and allowed his anger to flow out, freezing the offending brutes. Naruto used his ghoul bloodline to make himself look more menacing._

_The large sneer, showing off his black fangs as he growled low in his throat._

_The thugs all gulped simultaneously and backed up a step, but then they steeled their nerves and went forward to try to take care of him, while Inari stood next his mom, scared, but still trying to protect his mom._

_Naruto cracked his knuckles and smirked at the thugs, who now preferred that he sneered at them. Naruto beat the shit out of all of them while tsunami and Inari stared at him in amazement. The thugs that were on the ground and he used his bloodline to toss them outside and tied them together around the tree. _

_Naruto said he will be going to the bridge as Tsunami wished him good luck and to be safe and Inari apologized, but Naruto waved him off and rubbed his head saying it's okay and that he had to apologize to the others as well, to which he nodded. _

_A smirk lit up Naruto's face as he turned his back on the mother and son and raced towards the bridge. _

_As Tsunami looked at Naruto's fading image, she turned to her son and saw that his eyes were no longer dull, they shone again, no longer filled with despair, but hope which made her heart leap in her chest. _

_'Thank you, Naruto, thank you.'_

(Present)(Land of Waves: Unfinished bridge)

The group of ninjas arrived on the scene, the bridge was empty except for the pair of ninjas that was on the other side, the workers having fled the scene, who did not want to be caught in the crossfire.

Zabuza and Haku arrived on the other side of the bridge, Team 7 getting into a ready position while the rest stayed their ground.

"Where's the brat, I made a deal with?" Zabuza said, heaving his heavy decapitation sword on his shoulder.

Sasuke was positioning himself to attack and Anko was glaring at seemingly unblinking stare of Kakashi who wanted nothing more than to attack.

"Not here! Sasuke, take care of the masked nin."

That was the signal, Sasuke was waiting for and pounced. He only took several steps before a heavy blur smashed his face into the bridge, stopping him in his tracks.

"Naruto..." Anko said.

Said boy smiled while his sclera turned back to normal.

"Alright, who did I hit?"

All the adults minus Kakashi pointed to the pile of duck hair on the bridge, several spider cracks around the area where his head was smashed in.

Naruto slightly chuckled, but said, "I'm not apologizing."

"Neither would any of us." Shikamaru said as he stared at the smashed Uchiha with a slight smile.

Sakura was open-mouthed and Kakashi grit his teeth, but held his tongue, not saying anything, knowing he would not get off from trying to stray from Naruto's plan.

"Hey, brat."

"Hi, Zabuza. Haku."

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages and Haku took off his mask.

"Hello, Naruto."

Soon a slow clap came from the other side of the bridge and out the mist came out Gato and group of over 200 thugs behind him.

"So Zabuza, decided to betray me, huh? I should have know that paying a missing nin would be too much hassle, oh well, your corpse will fetch a nice price and maybe your little ninja would enjoy entertaining the masses."

"Like a said, before. The waste of flesh, space and life that is Gato?"

"Yep." Zabuza said,

Haku's lips tried to fight down the grimace at Gato's words.

'Death is better than being their play toy. I'd rather chuckle myself of this bridge and swim back to the Mist Village butt naked. '

Zabuza glanced at Naruto and said, "Hey kid, how about a wager?"

"Depending on what it is?"

"Who can kill the most, gets to kill Gato."

A wide grin from Naruto told him, that he accepted.

However, a blur passed through the masses of Gato's thugs and they would have nearly stabbed Zabuza if not for Naruto unleashing his Rinkaku kagune and used two of them, to move Zabuza and Haku out of the way before they were impaled.

"Oh, my. The Demon, his apprentice, the Copy Cat and the adopted son of the Black Goat and true son of the Red Demon, all the big shots here and I wasn't invited." A dark voice said.

"Zabuza, I need a raincheck on that bet, we'll continue it later. I need to take care of him immediately." Naruto said, placing them down gently on the bridge.

"N-naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto slightly turned and grinned, showing off the black part of his teeth, emitting poison. He then turned back to the masked assailant, in front of him.

"So, who are you?"

"A bored ghoul, that is in need for a good fight." The assailant said, straightening himself out.

"Can I see you behind the mask or do I need to rip it off you?"

"You have to rip it off, dear boy."

"Hmph, then come at me then."

The masked assailant and Naruto clash and they enter their own battle.

Zabuza and Haku leave Naruto to fight his battle and they turn their attention to Gato who yelled out, "What are you waiting for, take them out! Leave the girls and the masked ninja for victory party later today."

"Alright, who's joining the massacre and who's protecting the Old Man?" Anko said, arming herself with kunai.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Arashi, Rein, Anko and Asuma are joining the fight with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi, Kurenai, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Chouji stand back to protect the Old man.

Then the battle begins as Sasuke grits his teeth in anger as he was not chosen to be a part of the fight and felt rage settle in the pit of his stomach at the loss of experience he could have got or the deaths he should have under his belt.

Naruto was clashing with the masked assailant with their kagunes.

_**Slash**_

_**Bash**_

_**Crash**_

Soon the pair appeared across each other, not even breathing heavy, the bridge was slashed from Naruto and his enemy's attack and now they were at a standstill. Naruto with his kagune and his assailant with his.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very."

The fight continues between them, punches and kicks thrown. Some miss while other hit their target with the sounds of broken bones or torn muscles.

The thugs vs. Zabuza, Haku, and half the Konoha ninjas.

"What are you waiting for you fools? Get them!"

The thugs charge and they meet with the foes they are facing. They are torn to pieces, considering the skill the ninja show against them. Kiba tears through his enemies with his Fang over fang with his Akamaru, Shino using his insects to create a swarm that drain the chakra of the thugs he is facing, Hinata and Rein attacking their enemies with their perspective styles keeping their eye out for the other, Shikamaru using his shadow jutsu to impale and halt other thugs in their tracks so they can be taken down by the others, Arashi slashing with his swords and Anko and Asuma ending the lives of those who would slip away from the massacre.

Soon the battle was over, the thugs dead or tightly restrained, the bridge was bloody and soon the only left was Gato who looked close to shitting himself.

Zabuza put the giant head-cleaving sword on his shoulder and walked closer to Gato, letting out his killing intent and then swung his sword around menacingly as he slashed downwards, cutting the arrogant leech in half.

Naruto soon finished his battled with the masked ghoul when he impaled him on his rinkaku going straight for his spine and holding him there.

"Naruto walked closer until he was kneeling right in front of him and slowly peeled off his mask?"

"No wonder. No one would call me that name unless it was you of all people." Naruto said as he held his mask, a mask of a large smile and white eye and the other an eye-hole.

"What can I say, I have refined taste. Now can you please get off me?"

"Maybe, chompy, but you need to swear you won't eat anyone unless you have permission to okay? If you don't I'll just keep stabbing you until you agree."

"Cruel and malevolent, just like your mother."

"I try but are you here. You're not here to feed on the townspeople are you?"

"No, no. I learned my lesson for last time. No, thank you. I think you ripping apart the No. 13 is a good enough warning for everyone and anyone."

"Good, then it is nice to have my friend back. Chompy~."

"Don't call me that you bastard. It's Shu, get it right!"

"Of course, chompy." Naruto said, removing his rinkaku from him.

His blood pooling a bit from under Shu as he got up as his healing started up again.

Naruto called back his kagune and it evaporated, his sclera went back to normal and his teeth turned back to normal.

Sakura looked at with an untold amount of fear and a hint of disgust.

Sasuke was going to crack a tooth at how much he was gritting he was doing, but he didn't recognize was that he got his dojutsu to be active, with only stage one. Copying hand seals and others' jutsu don't come until stage 3.

Kakashi looked at him, thinking of how to get him to give Sasuke power, he needed it for Obito.

Anko doesn't look surprised and neither does, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rein or Arashi.

Asuma hid his surprise, but decided a wait and see approach

Kurenai was shocked but remembered who adopted him and nodded in reassurance.

Chouji looked a bit shocked but decided it was not be worried about and Ino looked a bit scared but calmed down when Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and nodded that it was okay.

"Shu, follow us, back to Konoha."

"You sure? What about the ogre staring at us like a piece of meat, Pinky who looks she's about to shit herself and the guy that looks like he needs a bathroom."

"Don't mind them, they aren't important."

"Hey!"

The pair of ghouls looked at the upcoming force of civilians holding weapons with Inari leading the revolt. He had a bright, determined look in his eyes as he marched forward.

"Are too late?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Inari. Don't heroes always arrive fashionably late?" Naruto grinned.

Inari grinned back.

The battle on the bridge was over and Tazuna is safe, even though he griped a bit over the state of his bridge and Shu apologized for his part in damaging it, which was accepted over a bottle of sake.

The next two weeks were taken repairing the bridge and chatting with Haku and Zabuza, several sparring matching between Naruto and the two Kiri ninja, which Kakashi would watch, but Naruto liked to stir up dust or Zabuza used his hidden in the mist technique so, their jutsus couldn't be copied much to Kakashi and Sasuke's disappointment and anger.

The town was fixed up, better than it looked in years, along with weeding out several of Gato's men and raiding his savings, Wave could prosper again, he gave a sizable cut to Zabuza a lot more than Gato promised and then went on their merry way. Reminding Naruto of his promise, which he would reply that he would.

Sasuke was mad that he couldn't have a piece of the profits, but Naruto stated that Zabuza needed and wasn't going to hang on the topic anymore, regardless of Sakura's nagging that Sasuke needed it or Kakashi's glare and interrogations.

Soon it was time to pack and leave for Konoha. The town waved them off on their way back, several girls hugged and kissed Naruto, Arashi, and Kiba, much to the chagrin of Hinata, Rein, and Ino, even though she was teased mercilessly about it from a smirking Shikamaru.

As the Konoha teams left, Inari said, "What should we call the bridge?"

"How about the Super Sake Bridge?" Tsunami replied to that, with a frying pan to the head.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"That sound like a good idea." Tazuna said, from the ground.

The crowd cheered at the new name for the bridge as the ninjas left to return home.

(Somewhere...)

"I need you to add someone to the bingo books!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, please. Who do you wish to add?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

**Ending it! Don't I suck? Anyways, I am so happy, over a hundred in favorites and follows makes me really happy. I am glad you guys enjoy it. Next chapter, going home, the report and relaxing. Bye! **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	16. The Return & Break

The teams and their senseis left the town of Wave to return back to Konoha, their home. The group went through the trees since they didn't have a civilian with them and they didn't have to hold back their speed.

They kept a protective formation, so they couldn't be blindsided, many ninjas have met their messy end from trailing off on a return of a mission.

Naruto conversed with Shu and Hinata, who took to teasing the pair about the relationship which got a bonk on the head from Naruto and a blush from Hinata, everyone else went about to their path, which was becoming more familiar the more they traveled and soon they reached the familiar gate surrounding their village.

(Konoha Gate)

"It's so boring. Do you think anyone in another village is cursed with this job?"

"There has to be, some people have to be cursed with this job."

"Isn't the Hokage just cursing us?"

"Nope, we just lost the gamble and have to be here the rest of the year."

"Well, at least it is not patrolling in pink tutus or in our underwear."

"Good point. Oh look, new arrivals."

The group soon arrived and faced the eternal gate chunin.

"State your reasons and your identifications."

The group did what they were told and they were allowed entry, they walked towards the tower to give their report.

(Konoha Tower)

"...And that would be the end of the report, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Kurenai, all of you are dismissed except Kakashi, Naruto's team, Anko, and Shu-san."

After everyone besides those asked to stay left, he got down to business.

"Kakashi, I will talk with you about your un-professionalism later, when I summon for you better be here, the second the message for you to come finishes, not two hours later with you staring at the KIA stone. Understand? If not, I will have Anko and Kurenai burn all of your Icha Icha books."

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand." Kakashi then flashed out, taking the Hokage's warning to heart.

"So, you must be Shu, yes?" Hiruzen asked politely to the blue-haired boy in front of him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He slightly bowed

"So, you are like Naruto, right?"

Shu nodded once and replied, "I am like him, but I am different from him, I have specific tastes as I can't do what Naruto can."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "I work something out for you, knowing Naruto he probably already has several things that can help you."

Shu could only chuckle at Naruto's contemplating face.

"So Shu-san what rank do you think you are?"

"I would go at the start, I'd rather work my way up your ranks."

"Alright, you are now of genin rank and I hope Naruto does not mind you sharing his home."

"No, he does not," Naruto stated, crossing his arms

"Alright, you can help at the Torture and Interrogation and they will give you your meals."

Shu bowed in thanks.

"Genin Uzumaki, you made plans with a certain enemy, correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. However, the assured me that couldn't attack me due to their relationship with my mother. They called a ceasefire, bringing out their accomplice and flashed away. I made contact with them a few days later, asking them to betray their two-timing boss with them agreeing as long as we bring help to the Mist Village who is suffering under the reign of the Mizukage and the Bloodline Purges."

"How do you suggest we help the Mist Village and why should we?"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we should, considering it would strengthen our ties with them, also with both Wave Country and the Mist Village having sea ports, they can make staunch allies. Given the proper time to heal and lick their wounds from battle and poverty."

"I see."

"What did you do with the money, now that Gato is dead?"

"I split the money between the townspeople and Zabuza, who took his fair share for the war effort in Mist, while the rest was divided among the townspeople to fix their homes and town as well as get their trade back up once more."

Hiruzen could only chuckle in amazement at the young man in front of him. 'He's so much like his parents, it's not even funny.'

"Alright, I expect full details in my report from both you and Anko, understood?"

The pair saluted, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and opened a drawer, grabbing a genin headband and tossing it in Shu's direction.

"You will now be under Anko's leadership and will be living at Naruto's house with Rize Yato, Shu-san. If you have any questions, please feel free to come to me at once."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed while tying the headband to his head.

"Anko, you and your team are dismissed. Please summon Kakashi for me?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Those who have been dismissed then left the room, while Anko flashed out to get Hakate, who speed towards the Hokage Tower, fully remembering his threat. Anko could only shake her head at how pathetic he is personality wise.

'He's a good ninja, but he sucks as a person. How his team manages to survive the upcoming exams will not be my problem.'

Anko then flashed to her favorite place, the Dango shop where red bean soup and dango that awaits consumption.

Back to Kakashi...

"You call for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I have. Let's here what you have taught your students for these past months, shall we?"

After overlooking the files Kakashi brought forth, Hiruzen was tempted to throw him out the window.

"Kakashi, after all, this time with your team, you spent most of your time training Sasuke, teaching him new jutsus, taijutsu, and several throwing techniques. What have you taught Sakura and Sai?"

"Tree walking..."

"And?"

"That would be it, Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi, I am very close to snatching your headband off your forehead and ripping out that red eye, that seems to take over a bigger part of the functions within that head of yours. I'm removing Sakura and Sai from your care, I am assigning Sakura to be under the training of Kurenai and Sai to be under Asuma. You have the Uchiha to train for yourself. I will not allow you to hinder others of their full potential because of your promise to Obito."

'Sometimes, I wish Obito was in front of me, instead of Kakashi. At least he was interesting.'

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed. Make sure Sakura and Sai know of their new positions."

Kakashi soon left and returned to the memorial stone.

'Obito, Sensei, Ren...What should I do?'

Going to Naruto, he was showing Shu around the village, skipping the restaurants and the populace who still couldn't get over their hate. The pair soon arrived at the T&amp;I unit where the sounds of screams filled the place before being mysteriously cut off.

"Interesting place."

"It is. I like it, the prisoners screams are lovely as you rip out information from them and leave to be nothing but shallow husks."

"Still cruelly sickening as ever, huh."

"I aim to please." Naruto leered with a mocking bow

The pair walked inside and Naruto showed his pass, to which he was waved inside, walking through the building and able to see, Ikibi was performing his expert torture on some poor bastard.

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"I want to, it will be fun."

"Of course, it will." Naruto cheered, as walked towards the scene.

The scene was of Ikibi circling the tortured bastard tied to a chair, he wasn't bloody, he was a tad bit roughed up, but over he looked fine...physically. However the look in his eyes was dead, he looked like he just saw the seventh circle of hell and all the torments that men do and go through within it.

Naruto whispered, "He's nearly broken, Shu."

"Oh~, but how is going to break him." He whispered back

"That's the best part. His techniques are extremely random. It just depends if they got all the good stuff out of the poor bastard yet."

Ikibi went a certain pair of hand signs as everyone in the room tensed, waiting for the final conclusion.

A loud, ear-bleeding wail, rattled the reinforced windows and then it was painted a bloody crimson.

"Ooooh~!"

"Awesome!"

"I love it when he does that one."

"How the hell does do that and can he teach me?"

"An interrogator never reveals their methods." He stated, as the pair swirled to meet the awesome interrogator.

"But, your praise for my work is appreciated."

After exchanging a few words, Naruto led Shu back to Yato Manor, where he got along with Rize, who she took to calling him, 'Squirt' much to his chagrin.

The teams had their breaks and their paychecks and soon within a month, the chunin exams will be promoted in Konoha.

* * *

**Ending it! I finally finished this chapter, it took so long, sorry for the really long wait, it wasn't my intention. I am really happy that you favorite and follow this story and it makes me really happy, along with your reviews. The next chapter, Sakura going to Kurenai and her reaction, Sai going to Asuma and how he would fix his fake personality. I know some of you like Kakashi, but he is still blinded by his promise to Obito, I feel he needs to be bitch-slapped first before he get better, learns and fixes his fuck ups. The Suna siblings enter and the beginning of the first exam. Later everyone.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	17. The Breakup & Suna's Involvement

Kakashi decided to tell his team of their new positions tomorrow when they have their final team meeting.

Kakashi shook his head as he read his book and thought, 'The only bright side of this is that I can keep up my promise to Obito.'

Soon tomorrow arrived, the thought of arriving early popped into Kakashi's head, but it left as soon as it came, he would meet his team after just another chapter.

He arrived three hours later, much to the chagrin of Sakura who was red in the face and yelled at him that he was late. Sai could only count Kakashi lucky because of Danzo's mental conditioning or else he would have throttled him, being executed would have been well worth it. Sasuke was on the same wavelength as Sai, but he could get away with it, her death would lower his favor with the civilians, but he would win a point with the Inuzuka and Nara clans.

It was a well-known fact that the Harunos were ordered to be nowhere near either the Nara or Inuzuka compounds on the threat of attack and death. The Harunos would have been wiped out if not for three reasons. One, Inuzuka clan's loyalty to the Hokage and the Leaf Village, the Nara clan's tendency to be lazy and because the Harunos run the market for certain materials needed by ninjas and food. Their banshee like voices are well known and hated throughout the elemental nation.

Kakashi arrived on the training ground where Sasuke and Sai gave him the evil eye as he put away his book.

"Alright, as of this moment, team 7 is disbanded."

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but yell.

Sasuke looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel and Sakura looked like she was hit with a dead fish. Sai's eyes only widened and waited for Kakashi to finish.

"Hokage's orders. Sakura you will be under the leadership of Kurenai and Sai you will be under the leadership of Asuma. Sasuke you are with me."

Sasuke smirked, thinking he would get real training, Sakura looked like her heart was ripped out of her chest and Sai looked a little relieved.

"Well, let's get this over with," Sasuke said, wanting to start his training and get rid of the dead weights sooner rather than later. Kakashi then told his team to meet at Training Ground 10.

The now-disbanded Team Kakashi sees Team Asuma doing their training exercises, however, they stopped when they sensed Kakashi's team arriving near the area.

"So you've finally arrived, Kakashi?"

"Hokage-sama told you already, correct?"

Asuma replied with a nod, blowing out a puff of smoke and called his team over with a nod of his head. His team responded and met slightly behind him, staring at Team 7.

Sai walked forward and said, "Hi, I am your new teammate." Giving an awkward grin

"We have a new teammate?" Yui asked, looking the pale genin with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, well Sai is in good hands, I have to get Sakura to her new team. Bye." Kakashi then flashed away with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

Asuma could only shake his head in dismay and turned around to see Sai conserving with his team.

Kakashi arrived at Training Ground 8, seeing Team Kurenai doing their training exercises and they glanced at the new arrives with a raised eyebrow.

Ino glanced at Sasuke and he raised an eyebrow seeing her not flaunting over him and wondered what made her chase after the scowling boy, maybe because he was a lot more endearing before the massacre.

Kurenai arrived, flashing in front of her team and walked over to Kakashi, her students behind her.

"Kakashi."

"I see, you heard the news?" He said, rubbing his hair

"Yes. Kiba, Choji, Ino, you will now have a new teammate, Sakura." Kurenai said, blandly

"Oh fuck me," Kiba said, Akamaru let out a whine

Choji didn't say anything, but his hands twitched for his barbeque chips. Ino sighed and knew this was going to be a long day.

Sakura was nudged forward by Kakashi, who then left with a wave and flashed away with Sasuke in tow not blinking twice.

Sakura was still in shock and Ino took her by the hand and led her to a large tree with Kiba annoyed at having her on his team.

Kurenai decided to talk to her, considering the girl was in shock, she would have to snap out of it later.

'What has Kakashi taught you? It can't be all but tree-walking can it?'

A month later, the Chunin exams are coming up in a few, everyone was training to prepare for it.

(Hokage's Office)

"Now, it is time to discuss the chunin exams. Who's teams are entering?"

"I nominate Team Asuma with Sai," Asuma said, holding a cigarette in his mouth, but not lit.

"I nominate Team Kurenai, not Sakura, she is not ready to be in the exams," Kurenai said, seriously.

"I nominate Team Anko with Shu," Anko said, proud of her team.

"I nominate Sasuke," Kakashi said, reading his porn novel.

"I nominate Team Guy." Mighty Guy said, loudly.

"Are you serious?"

"We trained them, Iruka. We know what we are doing." Kurenai said, reassuringly

"I'm aware, but..."

"You are worried about Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Is Sasuke going to compete in the exams alone?"

"No, he is not."

Kakashi was about to refute, but Hiruzen silenced him.

"He will be with be two ninjas that have volunteered to be on the Uchiha's team."

"Okay."

What Hiruzen left out was they were ex-root ninjas that had no qualms for bullshit and would put Sasuke in his place whenever he would go through, his patented 'Uchiha are elite' spile.

'Sasuke won't like this, but I trained Sasuke to be the best, just as long as the new genin do not hold Sasuke back then all is good.'

"So everyone is going except Sakura?"

"Has she shown improvement in the ninja field?"

Kurenai shook her head,"She was in shock when her team disbanded, but soon snapped out of it, and started to complain about her situation, Ino was trying to help her get used to it, but her complaining about not being with her precious Sasuke-kun is grating on everyone's nerves, Kiba practically refused to be anywhere near her, when she is yelling or complaining and trains on the other side of the training ground when she is on the other side."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Do you think, Sakura Haruno needs to be dismissed from the ninja field?"

"I think she needs a loud wake-up call instead, but I do not wish to put anyone's safety in danger because they have to watch over Sakura. Dammit Kakashi, you taught that girl nothing! She may have great control over her chakra, but that's because there is so little of it to control."

"I will allow her to compete with Kakashi's team, hopefully, this will teach her what being a ninja truly means, not just expecting a prince galloping on a horse to save her, have you placed her underneath your fan girl breaking genjutsu yet?"

"I have for two hours, however, her delusions about Sasuke run deep. She would need professional help."

"After the first two exams, we shall see."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Okay, you are dismissed."

Everyone then left, leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

(Back into the village of Konoha)

Naruto was walking alone down the street until Konohamaru came running past him shouting, "Hi Boss, Bye Boss!" He was a tad confused until he saw Sakura running after them, pink in the face and snarling.

He decided to trail after them in the shadows and Kono bumped into a dude with a catsuit and he picked him up by his scarf. Sakura tried to get the kid out of the makeup dude's grip, but Naruto jumped into the fray, snagging the shocked boy from the cat boy's grip. Shocking all the people present.

"Now, now Sakura. You stuttering is making a bad show for female ninjas everywhere." Naruto said, much to rage and embarrassment of Pinky.

"Who the hell are you? I was just going to teach the brat a lesson."

"That brat you were going to teach a lesson to is the Hokage's grandson."

The two ninjas balked at nearly causing an international incident.

Naruto faced the tree, sensing the chakra of two people.

"Uchiha! Are you going to stay in that damn tree all day and then swoop down to try and make yourself be cool? Get your ass down here with the rest of us! Including the red-haired guy with the gourd!"

"He sensed Gaara?" The two ninjas thought.

Sasuke and Gaara left the tree and appeared before the group.

"Kono. Leave and find your friends. If you manage to stay out of trouble, I will teach you all a new trick."

"Yes, Naruto-niichan." He then rushed out of the alley to try and find his friends

"You hang out with kids, Naruto? You're pathetic."

"I don't need to hear this coming from a fangirl chasing after and losing track of a bunch of kids that are in the academy. So~, who is the pathetic one?"

"Kankuro, Temari, you're pathetic. Starting trouble when we don't need it."

"Gaara?"

"Shut up, Kankuro or I will kill you."

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, the elite of the village of Konoha." He said, proudly

"Elite clan of assholes for sure," Naruto said, blandly

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you Mr. 1."

Gaara's eyes widened and Temari and Kankuro flinched.

"And who are you?" He said, strangely polite

"Mr. 9," Naruto said, his eyes flashing red for a second that Gaara caught.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the challenge.

"Mother will take pleasure in having your blood."

"I'm sure it will be fun. See you in the exams, Gaara."

He nodded back and called for Temari and Kankuro to follow him to their hotel.

"Wait! What exam?" Sakura said, but they ignored her and flashed away.

"You really are low on the scale are you?" Naruto said, glancing the two

"What do you mean, by that baka?"

"What a mean pinky, is that the Chunin exams, you know the one that lets genin graduate to the next level. They are held here in Konoha this time and everyone is waiting for a chance to enter. Now, I wasted enough of my time with you guys." Naruto then left the steaming pair in the alley.

Sasuke jumped away and went to find Kakashi for more training, while Sakura now realizing she was alone tried to find Sasuke to stalk,-I mean watch her love from afar.

A week later would be the first exam for the first exam of the Konoha Chunin Exams.

* * *

**Ending it! I finished this chapter, the next chapter will be the Chunin Exams and the first and second exams. Can't wait to write it, thank you all for your reviews so far! I love you all and I have a question for you all. I have an idea for a Harry Potter/Bleach crossover where Harry gets training during the summer after the 4th year with the help of Benihime, I'm just asking for your all opinions. Later**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	18. Chunin Exam Part 1

(Academy)

Everyone was coming for the exams, many people crowded the hallways, entering rooms to find the way to where they were going to make their first exam.

Several teams went inside the classroom that was hidden under a genjutsu, not telling the other teams, to eliminate some of the competition, however, an obnoxious voice rang out in the hallway.

"Are you stupid? You do realize there is a genjutsu right?" Sasuke said, cockily

"And you should realize, that you are a major dumbass," Naruto replied, smashing his cocky mood to pieces.

Several mumbles rang out in the hallways as people recognized the genjutsu on the door.

Naruto walked passed the pair guarding the door but he glanced at the other chunin hopefuls that didn't look happy, that a Konoha ninja called out on the first test.

"I see you all came, good. If one of you didn't then none of you couldn't." Anko said,

"What really?"

"Of course, you had to go because of your own decision, now best of luck." She then flashed away.

The team shrugged and went inside and where they met everyone else of the Rookies.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Yui, Sai, Kiba were all there first as some people threw killing intent at the new arrives, but Naruto tossed some of his back, making some of them turn away, others glanced curiously.

"Hey, Naruto, who's the new guy?" Kiba said, pointing his finger at Shu

"Nice to meet you, the name is Shu."

"Nice to meet you, back," Ino said, shaking his hand

"Of course, fair lady." He said, kissing her knuckles causing her to blush

"Hey!" Kiba said, pressing Ino to his side, causing her blush to fill her face

"Why don't you two just admit that you like each other?" Shino said

"N-no, I-"

"I'm kidding. It's just a greeting. Besides, I know Inuzuka staked his claim you are protective of him." Causing Kiba to cough embarrassingly

"Oh look another loser."

"Oh look, isn't the duck-haired boy that spews facts about the Uchiha that nobody cares to listen to," Shikamaru said, seeing the black haired boy now come into the group with Sakura and two other ninjas that looked like they wanted to be as far as they could away from the Uchiha.

Sakura was on Sasuke's arm as he thought back to how he got in this mess.

(Flashback)

Kakashi arrived on the training ground where Sasuke was and he raised a hand to stop Sasuke from speaking considering he was only one hour late instead of the usual two.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Today is going be different."

"How different?"

"The Hokage didn't want you to go to the Chunin Exams alone, so he had several people to come with you for the exams."

Sasuke frowned at the thought of losers holding him back.

"Who are they then?"

"That would be us." A pair of voices said, coming into sight.

The pair of voices came from two people, a boy, and a girl.

The girl had pale skin with navy hair that tied in a bun with two kunais, blue eyes, button nose, heart-shaped face who is wearing a blue shirt with her clan symbol on it, fishnet stockings underneath her skirt, shin guards, and ninja shoes. Her ninja headband was around her waist.

The boy had tan skin with spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, sharp nose and sharp jawline, wearing ABNU pants tied down with bandages, chakra-conducting gloves, and a maroon shirt. His ninja headband was on his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun!" A screechy voice rang out in the clear, causing all eyebrows to tick in annoyance.

She glomped on him, much to his displeasure and started to blab to him about how she missed him,but the girl couldn't take it so she slapped a tag on her mouth and said slowly so she could understand.

"Listen Pinky, No here cares about your infatuation with the Uchiha, now either stop with the screeching or I am setting the tag I just placed on your mouth to explode." Much Sakura's fear.

"Mah, mah. Now Rosa isn't that a little-" "No, Kakashi-san, it is not, considering what we read about in her file."

"Shouldn't you call me, sensei?"

"I will call you that when you actually teach us."

Kakashi rubbed his face with his hand as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'This is going to be one hellish week.'

And hellish week it was indeed.

(Present)

'And I suppose to be coming here alone, showing everyone my value, not catering to the weak fangirl leech who attached herself to my arm.' He thought, sneering, shrugging Sakura off him with a regular, 'Hn.'

"Are you all done with your blabbing?" A voice called out.

The group turned to face a person with silver hair tied back in a ponytail with glasses. Several people of the group wrote him off as a not a threat, but Naruto slightly tensed his muscles as the scent of snake washed over him and it made Kyuubi growl.

'I hate the smell of snake.'

'Who is it? I'm not big on snake either, but-'

'I will tell you later, but be wary of him and his master.'

'Yes.'

"Do you want information?"

"On what exactly? And who are you?" Shino said, glancing at him.

"My name is Kabuto and my information is in these cards."

"Okay, but isn't this your first time?"

"No, this is my seventh time."

"So...you suck then?" Kiba said, bluntly before getting smacked in the arm by Ino, much to his embarrassment.

"No, it means I have information."

"I want information of Gaara of the Sands and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Aw, you know their names, not fun." Kabuto shuffled his cards, as Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Sands has been on 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 1 B-rank, and 3 A-rank missions. He supposedly finished all of the missions without a scratch."

"Naruto Uzumaki has been 25 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 7-B rank, 4 A-rank missions. A rare bloodline that could be passed down by choice or birth, no other details are given with this bloodline."

"Kabuto-san, where did you find this information?" Naruto said as Sasuke glared at him.

"I-uh..." Kabuto's thoughts were interrupted as he throwing up with him on the floor with his glasses broken.

Three people with headbands with a note in the center. One was beside the downed Kabuto with his arms in a ready position. Another one had his face all bandaged except one eye and the last one who was a girl who had a pair of bells tied to a kunai out, causing Kiba to slam his hands over his ears and Akamaru whined along with his master as Ino tried comforting him.

Soon an explosion brought everyone's attention to the front of the room.

A scarred ninja wearing a bandanna appeared and said, "Shut the fuck up, you brats over there! Get your asses into seats before I disqualify them and that goes for the rest of you cunts as well!"

Everyone moved to their seats and waiting for the next order.

"Alright, now it is time for the first exam, the written exam. Now you have three chances. You waste your chances, you are going to be tossed out on your asses, now brats. Get to it."

Everyone went to pencil their answers through different methods of cheating, Garra using his third eye, Tenten using the glare of her weapons to catch the answers of the other test takers along with helping Lee, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke using their bloodline to steal answers. Sakura and Shikamaru using their smarts, Yui and Rein using their own ways to steal answers.

Soon the time for the nine questions was finished and Ikibi said, "Pencils down, brats!"

The students did what they were told and waited.

"Now, it is time for the tenth question, however, if you choose to take the question you will risk your chance at promotion."

The room was filled with silence, then it explodes with protests and screams of outrage, he let them vent for a while until he unleashed killing intent that made them silent once more.

"Now, make your choice. Take the question and fail or leave and try again next time." He said, staring at the group before him.

Several ninjas gave into his threat and left the room, Sakura was trembling as she didn't want to risk Sasuke's chance so as she started to raise her arm, but she suddenly felt her arm she was about to raise go numb and she looked at the sneering face of her new teammate, glaring at her to raise the other one.

Sakura kept her head down and waited for the tenth question.

"Anyone else?" He asked

Nobody moved an inch and then Ikibi started to speak, "Good! Those you actually had a bit of spine in you pass!"

"What?!" Several people shouted out.

*SMASH!*

"The sexy and single Anko Mirashi is here!" Anko yelled, posing in front of her banner.

The room was silent.

She looked around and saw many teams still left.

"Ikibi, you're losing your touch, there are too many teams left."

"Must be a better batch this year." He shrugged

"Really~?" She said, eyeing the potential chunin

"Whatever, I don't care. Alright, brats its time for the second part of the exam and it will be in the forest of death at training ground 44, if you brats do not get there in 5 minutes, you are disqualified, now get moving." She yelled, tearing a hole through the banner.

All the teams rushed to training ground 44, in front of a wired fence and some teams who didn't get there on time were knocked out and those who were spies were...disposed of.

"Okay brats, now I will give you these."

"What are they?" A random genin asked

"Responsibility forms so the village cannot be blamed for your deaths and that you went inside of your own free will. You can still pussy out if you want?"

Some genin frown in thought, but still signed the paper.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, this..." she gestured to the massive dark forest, "Is the forest of death."

"Doesn't sound too scary," Sasuke said before a kunai grazed his cheek, causing a crimson line of blood to appear as the kunai was pressed against his Adam's apple.

"Confident, arrogant like brats have pretty blood, but they taste shitty." As she licked her kunai.

"Hopefully your blood can be used as fertilizer when the animals eat you and then shit you out on the floor." She said as a shudder ran through the group.

"Alright, it's time for you brats to enter. Just remember...Try not to die." She slammed down a button that simultaneously opened the forest doors and the teams raced through them. Some will live, others will not. You will just have to see...

* * *

**Finally, I am done with this chapter. I am so sorry. I got caught up in my other fanfic, Harry's Bloody Path, it is really popular along with the amount of reviews, favorites, and follows I have on that one and it has only been a month. I thank you all for following my story and it is really heartwarming, but I am going to update all my other stories now. Don't worry. I can make chapters go quickly if I am dedicated, but college homework stinks, but I will make it up to you. **

**The next chapter, second exam and fights along with Pedomaru and his gang of butt buddies! **

**Oh yeah, before I forget, please check out Pravus666, please as I love his stories also Nomadic Chaos considering he has two stories that are both really good reads. If you like awesome stories then they are the guys to go to. Please! Do it for the poor authors that have to write these chapters for your entertainment and review! Review them! No bashing or I will haunt you in your dreams, never to make another chapter...kidding...maybe.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato **


	19. Chunin Exam Part 2

(Entrance to the Forest of Death)

"Alright, it's time for you brats to enter. Just remember...Try not to die." She slammed down a button that simultaneously opened the forest doors and the teams raced through them. Some will live, others will not.

'Some will live, others will not...I wonder who will survive at the end,' Anko thought, watching the fading forms of all the competitors disappear through the brush of the Forest of Death.

Soon the sounds of people yelling their teammates' names filled the forests, along with curses, screams of despair, hate, and sadness.

[With Naruto's Team]

Naruto's team made their way deeper into the forest to find an Earth scroll so they could all move on to the third part of the exam and Hinata was carrying their Earth scroll.

Hinata was leading the front with her dojutsu active with Naruto in her blind spot so she couldn't be taken advantage of while Rein and Shu were beside her.

The team had been going straight for the past ten minutes, but Hinata has been getting higher and higher up the trees that they were using to travel forward and Naruto silently motioned for Hinata to stop once he felt they were far enough from the entrance of the forest of death.

She did as he said and made to stop underneath the shadow a particular shady tree as the three waited for silence.

"Why did you ask us to stop?" Rein mouthed

Naruto raised a finger for her to be quiet as he pointed down below them and saw an Iwa genin team that has been trailing after them from the start.

He mouthed to the three of them, "You or me?"

Hinata smiled and jumped down, getting the drop on the three would be assailants.

Hinata landed on the head of the female genin, causing the girl's head to meet the unforgiving bark of the tree branch she was standing on as she went to attack the other genin that was closest to her. The girl's other teammate tried to help his friend, Naruto blindsided him with a right hook and Shu followed up with a kick to the jaw that took him out of the fight. Rein and Hinata wrestled the last conscious genin to the ground and restrained him.

After they made sure their captive was fully restrained and the team led him away from his unconscious teammates after placing them out of sight.

They found out that he had a heaven scroll, Shu punched his lights out and hid him somewhere so he couldn't be a bother.

"Now, what?" Shu said, brushing his hands on his pants

"We will split up for an hour, just to find an earth scroll or take out several teams, we will meet back here to find shelter for the day."

*Stomach growling*

Shu anxiously moved as he clutched his stomach and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, it has been too long since my last meal which was about a month ago."

"That's right, you're not like Naruto-kun who eat regular food," Hinata said

"I can only eat ramen and coffee, Rize can eat burgers, pizza, ramen, and coffee, but that's about it, everything else tastes like shit," Naruto explained

"Can you hold on until we get to the Tower?" Rika asked

"I can but, we have to stay at the tower until the third part of the exam, I don't think people will be happy to see me tear someone to pieces for a meal if they piss me off enough though?"

"Change of plans, Hinata, Rein you set up shelter, Shu and I are going to hunt for food and the scroll,"

"Alright, you will know where to find us?" Hinata said

"Of course," Naruto smiled before the team went their separate ways.

* * *

[With Team 7]

Sasuke, Sakura, Rosa, and Mikal made their way deeper into the forest and Sasuke had the Earth scroll and all they needed to do was find a heaven scroll.

Sasuke decided to split up the team and they would meet up later as Rosa told Sasuke repeatedly that they all had to meet up at the tower or else they would all fail and the Uchiha wouldn't take the chance to bail on the rest of the team to fail.

Rosa and Mikal went their way to find their scroll and get to the tower as fast as possible.

Sakura tried to follow after Sasuke, but he was much too quick to match in speed and she fell behind and she decided she would get supplies for her precious one.

She went to lower ground and gathered several berries for food and was about to capture several squirrels, but thought that she was being watched and she slowly turned and couldn't believe what she saw.

A massive centipede started making its' way towards her as drool came from its pincers and she couldn't help but scream and run in terror, leaving her spoils behind as she made to put as much space as she could between her and the massive centipede.

Sasuke slightly sighed in relief, realizing that he lost Sakura, he wanted to be alone in this test, but he would deal with it, at least his other two teammates aren't useless as Sakura.

He was going to confront a team until he was blasted away by a massive wind that swept him away from his objective.

The last loyal Uchiha righted himself on another branch and saw a mysterious female genin come after him.

"So, this is the famous last Uchiha?" She asked, tilting her head

"What is it to you? To make things easier for you and give me your scroll and I won't kill you," He smirked

The girl smirked and said, "Or I could knock you unconscious and take whatever I want from you," She finished while licking her lips with too long tongue.

"Let's see you try," Sasuke said, getting himself into a stance

Sasuke armed himself with kunai as he got into a defensive stance as the female genin charged at him, the force of her charge forcing him away, but he righted himself and started to fling kunai at the relentless genin.

She avoided them easily, almost to the likeness of a snake as she struck out with a kick, that Sasuke avoided and returned her attack with a punch, which she grabbed and tossed him away from him.

Sasuke landed on the opposing tree branch as he glared at the smug female genin.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled

"Just someone who wanted to see the famous last Uchiha...Apparently, you are nothing but talk," She shrugged

Sasuke growled as he used he subconsciously activated his dojutsu as he glared at her, there was nothing more frustrating to Sasuke than to be written off as unimportant.

Itachi did that, Naruto did that, no grass nobody was going to become the third!

Sasuke then attacked with vigor, punches, kicks, and any weapons he had at his disposal and finally managed to lure the female genin into a wire trap and when pinned the genin to the tree put a larger amount of chakra into his signature jutsu, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The massive ball of flames hit the female genin who let out tortured screams as she was roasted alive as Sasuke fell to one knee and waited for the smoke to clear to see the dead corpse of the female genin.

When the smoke finally cleared there was nothing there, making Sasuke's eyes widened as his body tensed to spring, but it was too late, he was already in a hold as a slimy wet tongue flicked against his neck and then a pair of fangs buried themselves deep into his neck.

Sasuke then fell unconscious, the horrible burning pain spread from his neck all across his body as the female genin decided to leave Sasuke with another gift...

* * *

Naruto and Shu were moving tree to tree until he finally came across a group of genin from Iwa, picking on a red-haired girl with glasses.

"Well boys, what do we have here? Fresh meat?" Iwa genin one leered at the girl pressing her back against the rock.

The girl could only gulp as she knew that she was in deep shit as she closed her eyes and prepared for the sounds of her clothes tearing off her body and the eventual scarring on her psyche, but it never came because when she opened her eyes she saw two boys pounce on the Iwa team.

Naruto smashed the one he pounced on's head into the hard ground below him and stabbed into his chest, instantly killing him. While Shu snapped the neck of the other genin and turned to deal with the last one as Naruto turned towards the shocked red headed girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked

"Y-yeah~. Thanks," She stuttered out

"No problem. You best get going, you know where to go right?"

"Yeah, I already lost my teammates."

"Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry it. Thanks again for the save," She smiled before leaving the two alone as she made her way to safety.

"She's gone?" Shu said, not looking at Naruto

"She's gone, now~," Naruto trailed off as his eyes changed into their ghoul form as Shu growled before digging his teeth into the genin's neck, ripping off his flesh.

Naruto dug into the other as they let their ghoul side take over and feast on their catch, until Naruto stopped and looked over to the bushes and said, "Come out, Suna ninja."

Shu looked up, not bothering to wipe the blood from his lips as Gaara walked out from the brush, his sand coiling around him like a pack of snakes.

Naruto licked his lips clean as he tossed the Iwa ninja's head away from him as walked a few steps closer to Gaara as Shu stood right behind him, "What do you want? Or more importantly, how did you find us?"

"The scent of blood attracted me here..." Gaara answered

"What do you plan on doing? Kill us?" Shu questioned

"Your blood will sate mother," Gaara said as sand rushed from the gourd on his back lashed out to crush the two, but caught the three dead genins instead. Shu and Naruto moved out of the way and Naruto was in no mood to deal with him. He was hungry and irritable and Shu was no better as he could see that he was barely holding himself back from going fully feral on the person who interrupted his meal.

The two released a combination of their heavy killing intent towards Gaara making him freeze before Naruto managed to pin him down, Naruto's kagune stabbing into his sides, piercing through his sand protection, making groan in pain.

"My...my blood...?" He whispered as his eyes widened at the feel and scent of his own blood gushing out of him.

Naruto could feel him about to release something very bad for the two of them and immediately bit into the flesh of his neck, his poison acting a sedative, keeping the red head still and felt calm and relaxed underneath Naruto.

"H-how?" Gaara whimpered as he couldn't hear his mother anymore.

Naruto showed his black fangs to Gaara in a large grin as for the first time in a long time Gaara felt fear at what would happen to him.

"What do we do with him?" Shu said, his ghoul eyes staring down at the red head with utter loathing as he was still hungry.

"Relax Shu. Eating him is a no go. Besides we have bigger fish to fry anyway."

Shu snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, but if I fight him, I get to cream him and I get his arms and liver as a repayment for him ruining my meal."

Naruto chuckled, "Greedy~."

"Maybe, but nobody fucks with my meal and gets away with it. If it was anyone else the least I would take from them would be their eyes after I slowly pull them out of his head."

"Fine, only if you meet him in the third part and win then you can eat him to your black heart's content, understand?"

"Deal!" Shu said with a smirk that nearly split his face in two.

"Now, as for you, red head. Apparently, you are calm right, now correct? Nod if you understand me?"

Gaara slowly nodded and Naruto smiled

"Good. That means my venom is working in your system and you can't hear anything anymore can you?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Good, find me when you get to the Tower and I'll have a friend look at the seal on your chest. Just try to behave yourself. If you can't, then I will just have to tear you apart and my friend and I will eat you, understand?"

Gaara accepted and Naruto slowly pulled his kagune out from Gaara's sides causing him to wince.

"Be a good boy, Gaara," Naruto said before he disappeared with Shu in tow.

'What is he?' Gaara thought to himself as he made his way back to his teammates, his biju healing his injuries as he and his siblings made their way into the tower.

* * *

Rosa found Sakura running from something, but managed to trip her and silence her before she brought any more attention to herself or any team that would kill her just for the hell of it.

After calming her down and Rosa led Sakura back to where Mikal was hiding as he already had the scroll the team needed and all they needed to do was get to the tower, but they needed to find Sasuke.

So the three went off to search for him, avoiding teams who could cause them any trouble and found Sasuke leaning against a tree covered in several bruises and cuts.

Mikal sighed as he heaved Sasuke over his shoulder as they made their way to the Tower, but unfortunately, Sasuke was becoming paler and paler and as he broke out into a cold sweat as his body started to tremble.

The group quickly found a place to stay for the moment and they would get to the Tower as soon as Sasuke's fever would break.

Sakura immediately took over the job of watching over him, wiping his face of sweat and tried to help her crush with her limited knowledge of the medical arts as she managed to get him to stop shaking, Rosa and Mikal were doing patrols around their campsite.

The thing that worried her the most of the weird mark on his neck as he subconsciously avoided putting pressure on the mark and Sakura avoided touching it as it would cause him to groan in pain.

However, if that wasn't bad enough, a group of Sound ninjas came into the area and Sakura's traps had failed as they searched for Sasuke to end him under the orders of Orochimaru.

[Cannon all up to the point where Sasuke is breaking Zaku's arms]

After Sasuke finished breaking his arms, he looked for his next target and made his way towards the other two teammates until Naruto arrived with his team and Rosa and Mikal.

"Stand down, Uchiha."

"Who are you to order me, dobe?"

"The person who is going to rip off your limbs one by one if you don't back down now," Naruto replied, his eyes shifting into his ghoul state

Before Sasuke could attack, Rosa and Mikal snuck up behind him and smash their fists into both of his temples, knocking him out.

Rosa nodded at her teammate as he nodded back as Mikal sighed, having to carrying Sasuke's body over his shoulder again.

"Now, what to do with you two?"

"We have both a heaven and earth scroll."

"Put them down on the ground and fuck off. If I see either of you or your unconscious team causing trouble, I will be the last thing you see."

Kin took a hold of their teammate and the Sound team immediately left the area.

Naruto then turned towards the tree and said, "Get down here, Team 9 and get your other teammate. Either you come out under your own power, or I will drag you out. The same goes for Team 10 and 9."

All the teams appeared in front of Naruto as Naruto's returned back to their usual state. Hinata went about to check on Lee to see if he was still okay and smiled that he was just unconscious and handed him to Tenten, ignoring Neji, glaring at her, but he looked away when Naruto started to glare at him.

Rosa took the scroll that their team needed and tossed Naruto the other one, which he caught without looking at her and said, "Thanks."

All the teams then immediately left for the Tower, going different ways, but they arrived at the Tower at slightly different times.

After all, opening their scrolls, they were given the speech about what it means to be a chunin before being lead into the Tower to rest while Sasuke was taken to get his seal checked out.

Now it is time for the final part of the exam.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I am sorry! I made all of you wait for so long, that is so not cool. Anyways, the next chapter will be all of the genin preliminaries and the one-month practicing. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**Daozang: Thank you!**

**Faery66: Yeah...I am really sorry for making you wait for so long!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
